I Should Lie
by Mrs.Walkin'Dead
Summary: Lies. Truth. Horror. Smiles...your average fanfic R&R, please.HGBZ & NewpersonDM
1. Hermione Richardson?

Woke up, didn't know what was happening...it was going to be 2 hours until the Hogwarts Express. I woke up not that early. It was already 9:00 I sat down and read a book until it was 9:15. My mom was calling us for breakfast. I went out, my mother and father were looking at me. My father was playing with his thumbs and my mother bit her lip.  
  
"Um...Hermione just to tell you, you've got a long lost brother. He's been living with your well, (cough) real parents." I just wanted to scream and run...but I was too tired.  
  
"He's here to see you. Your real parents moved here from France. They decided that you should finally learn the truth and we agreed with them as well. We thought you should at least know they're their names and see what they look like. Their names are: Leslie Vanessa Richardson, Hugh Tom Richardson and their son's name is Len Trenton Richardson. The only they didn't want you to know they were your parents because they had family 'issues' that were cleared up. Now that your 16 and Len's 11. He's starting this year and they want you to look after him—he hasn't had the love he needed. So they're going to meet you at 10:00 go get ready."  
  
I'm so excited! Well, I love my parents and all but all those years of torture. There might be some setbacks though! I mean what if their scary but what if I'm... I'm...I'm not a Mudblood. That'll show Malfoy! The little rodent thinks he's on top. Always hanging out with his two big girlfriends, Crabbe and Goyle sarcasm . At least he had one girlfriend (who was really a girl) and she was really nice her name was Valleria. Ok, she wasn't REALLY nice...it was rare though. She's a great person, though.  
  
I got ready, my parents told me to bring my Hogwarts stuff. They said they would take me there. I took a shower. I wore a red skirt and a black sweater that had a pink H on each of the sleeves. My hair was down as usual but hair was suddenly tamed than last year. My parents drove me all the way to this GIANT house it was big yet beautiful. It was quite creepy though. There were two lions that seemed real to me (They roared and licked themselves clean on the paws and stuff like that. On the door, there was a doorbell that I didn't want to touch. I looked up. The clouds were purple around this house. Creepy...I didn't want to touch the doorbell because it was in shape of a wolf to make the doorbell work. You had to press its eye. I pressed its eye the wolf started howling I jumped back at this. Than a butler answered the door.  
  
"How may I help you?" he said while eyeing me. I shuddered.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger...well, Hermione Richardson...I think." The butler suddenly smiled.  
  
"Come in! Come in! They've been waiting for you Master Len's been pacing I think there's no more floor where he's been pacing." I hoped the Len character is nice or something. I went in. This place is better inside than outside! Wow! There had to be almost 150 rooms! Crookshanks followed. I looked in the living room it looked like a great place to read. In front of the fireplace I saw a boy he was almost as tall as me. He had blonde hair spiked at the front (good thing it wasn't long) he had deep sea blue eyes. I saw a lady sitting on the couch she had brown curly hair and blue eyes. A man came in he had blonde hair same cut as the boy and his eyes were an amber color...just like mine.  
  
"Hi guys...I'm home?" I said with a very nervous tone in my voice. They all looked at me first, the lady stood up. She hugged me. Len went up to me and shook my hand. So did my father.  
  
"Now that your home, Len just before you leave show her the room we prepared for Hermione!" My mother said as she clapped her hands together. Len took me by the wrist and we ran upstairs to the room 6 doors down.  
  
"Here is your room. It's nothing much, I was informed yesterday that I had a long lost sister. It's not everyday your told information like that." Len was nice! It's a miracle! In my room there was a giant library. I was speechless...looked at my watch it was 10:30. We headed out to go early. My mother and father were really nice! Len asked me what house I was in. When I told him I was in Gryffindor he thought I would be in Ravenclaw. When we arrived it was already time for the train to leave. My mom gave me a kiss on the forehead and did the same thing to Len. My father gave each of us 30 galleons. Man I was from a rich family! Figured out I wasn't a Mudblood! I want to see the look on Malfoy's face when I tell him I'm not a Mudblood.  
  
I saw Ron, Harry and Ginny sharing a compartment. They moved over for room for me. They all looked at Len. Len coughed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Guys, I'm not Hermione Granger. I'm Hermione Richardson. I was placed under a muggle family...for family reasons. This is my brother Len. He's in his first year. I'm not even a Mudblood! I figured out we were so rich too!" Ron turned red at this comment. Than, Malfoy came in the compartment his tradition is to make fun of us.  
  
"Look here! Scar face, Weasel, Weaselette and Mudblood!" Ha! Now I get to show him.  
  
"Listen up Malfoy. I'm not your beloved Mudblood anymore. I have wizard parents. I'm not Granger anymore either I'm Hermione Richardson. This is my brother Len Richardson. I'm rich too. Ha!" Malfoy's jaw dropped open. Malfoy's girlfriend, Valleria Scarlet came in and shook hands with Len. Valleria had black, silky hair and red shocking eyes. All the boys seemed to think Malfoy was very lucky to have her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! Bye!" and sped right out to shake more hands with first years. When she swaggered out of the compartment Malfoy got a chance to get a whiff of her hair. We caught him gaping at his girlfriend. We saw him drooling.  
  
"Wow! Years have done well with her. Very good to her." He came back to his senses.  
  
"Great! I've lost another victim! At least I still have these three but Richardsons watch your selves. Um...these pieces of filth are not to be trusted." Malfoy stated. Len laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at Len" Harry asked.  
  
"This guy has great nicknames! Scar face." He kept on laughing. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I'll see you around...little Richardson."  
  
Malfoy left as he went to chase after his girlfriend. Finally Len's laughs died down. Len started to sleep. I shook him to wake him up.  
  
"I'll be going to change now, Harry and Ron will be here. You guys better change into your uniforms." And I grabbed Ginny and we went to find an empty compartment.  
  
When we arrived at school, I was surprised that Len wasn't surprised of Hogwarts. He just stood there waiting to be sorted. "When I call your name please come up to be sorted. Aster, Earl." Than the Sorting Hat said "Hufflepuff!" The big moment arrived "Richardson, Len" Len went to sit on the stool. He looked bored. Than the most surprising thing happened. "Hmm...your sister Hermione (many people looked at me) is in Gryffindor. She does well in Gryffindor but you'd do better in..." I held my breath "Slytherin!" Len walked boringly to the Slytherin table. Oh no! Slytherin! I hope they don't gang up on them.  
  
"So Richardson isn't a Mudblood anymore?" Zabani asked Malfoy. Malfoy nodded. Len sat with Malfoy. A few minutes later he seemed to have a grand time with them. Until, Malfoy started flirting with Valleria...I know Valleria is a Slytherin but I respect her because she seemed to be my friend as well when she knew I was a Mudblood. I caught Zabani looking at me dreamily. I started blushing but than he continued a conversation with Len. I liked Zabani he's just cute!  
  
We were led to our common rooms. Len told me the Slytherin password just in case. I told him he could hang with the Gryffindors anytime.  
  
The next day, we had potions with the Slytherins.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled. "Miss Granger...?" Than I noticed that he was talking to me.  
  
"I'm not Miss Granger. I'm Miss Richardson." Snape's jaw dropped and he sort of backed off. Why are they all dropping their jaws? I got to study on my family. Just in case. After Potions I went to the Library to see if there was a book on the Richardsons. I found a book on my family. It said:  
  
' The Richardsons are an old wizarding family. The man of the house (my father) is Hugh Tom Richardson. The lady is Leslie Vanessa Richardson and their two kids Hermione Emma and Len Trenton Richardson. This family is known for their power. (Wha-?) They were known to win many duels of Magic. Hugh Richardson never has lost a match and was very close to winning against Voldemort good thing he got away before Voldemort got a hold of him. Leslie Richardson was famous for her skills at Quidditch a very famous Beater. Their family is number fourth of the top ten most dangerous families.'  
  
I wanted to drop the book but I must be strong and turn the page! There were the Top Ten most Dangerous families in the wizarding world. It said:  
  
1. The Morvolos (Voldemort?)  
2. The Scarlets (Valleria?)  
3. The Malfoys (Draco?)  
4. The Richardsons (Me?)  
5. The Zabanis (Blaise?)  
6. The LeReaus (?)  
7. The Blonts (?)  
8. The Lupins (It's not their fault, they're werewolves!)  
9. The Blacks (Oh, come on!)  
10. The Srots (...)  
  
When I finished reading, I dropped the book. The Ravenclaws looked at me with raised eyebrows. I ran out of the library. I saw Draco, Valleria and Blaise. Valleria was giggling at Malfoy. I think he was imitating Professor Snape because he has pretending Blaise was Harry. I heard 'Potter! Why haven't you made a conditioner for my hair?!?" Valleria giggled. Blaise was laughing his head off. I had to let them know what I just read.  
  
"Well, look here...if it isn't Miss Richardson. It's a good thing you're a pureblood now. You should be proud. Your family is very successful as well." Draco said.  
  
"How do you people know about my family? Why does everybody keep on leaving they're mouths open when they hear that I'm Hermione Richardson?" Valleria swaggered towards me.  
  
"Hermione, you seem confused...now that you're a Richardson, you're like one of us now the most dangerous families in the world. The reason we're on that list is because most of our parents are **former **Death Eaters (they all laughed when she said this)...plus what they meant was successful families or rich. That's what that list means too. Maybe you should come to one of our meetings? Oh yeah! The thing about your dad almost defeating Voldemort is wrong. We put charms on all those books to defend him. It's the other way around it's supposed to say he almost was able to help Voldemort but than Dumbledore got hold of him. He had no choice, you know." She said former very loud. Than they all laughed I wonder...if my parents are still Death Eaters. Is that why they're laughing? What if all of us are future Death Eaters? Oh well...I just nodded to go to one of their meetings. Even though, Lucius was in Askaban...half dead.  
  
"Than we'll see you on Saturday! In the bar called 'Strong Brooms' "  
  
"Oi! Richardson! Your brother is doing well in Slytherin he's very funny." Blaise said. Draco and Valleria nodded. Than I saw Len he walked toward us (finally! A Slytherin who just walks! Not swagger.).  
  
"Hey sis how's class lately? Snape's been gay." He snickered at his comment. So did the other Slytherins.  
  
"He's a suck up to us isn't he?" Valleria stated.  
  
"Of course!" They said in unison.  
  
"We got to go to class. Me lady, hold on to my arm" Draco said to Valleria. Valleria clutched his arm as they went to Arithmacy.  
  
"Well, me lady?" Blaise said to me as he held out his arm. I clutched it I was blushing like mad. Len just snorted. I heard him muttering 'At least he's not some gay guy.'  
  
Divination (Narrator POV)  
  
Ron looked in the crystal ball. He poked Harry to wake him up before Trelawney came.  
  
"Hey, Harry should I tell Hermione that I like her? I mean, you have Cho and I got nobody." Harry nodded.  
  
"I have a prediction we'll soon be going out of that door in 15 minutes---..." Ron got caught off.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron was shaking in anger.  
  
"That creep! He's clutching Hermione!" Ron got up. Everybody looked at him. He turned red and sat back down.  
  
"What?" Harry asked still confused.  
  
"Through the door, I saw Zabani clutching Hermione's arm! She doesn't even like him? Or hope not..." Ron sounded sad.  
  
Oh come on, chum. Hermione isn't that low. Well, that's what I thought." Harry replied.  
  
Later (Hermione's POV)  
  
Arithmacy was finished. Blaise and I had a wonderful time! He's so funny! During Arithmacy Blaise had turned the numbers into dancing ducks. The teacher got mad but never found out who did that. I went to get lunch when Ron and Harry started watching how much my face was flushed with redness. I was still calming down from the funniest Arithmacy class in the world!  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" I tried to wipe what ever was on my face.  
  
"How could you? This is crazy! How could you have a great time with Slytherins hmm?" Ron yelled. All the Slytherins looked over at Ron. They were glaring at him and they wanted me to do something about Ron.  
  
"You're just talking to the enemy! This is crazy! How could you do this to us? What are you going to they're side now? I can't believe--" SMACK! I can't believe I did that but I was angry how he was talking about my...friends. They were sort of my family. The whole school went 'o0o0'...Ron held his cheek. Zabani swaggered to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy, Scarlet and Len were behind him.  
  
"Me lady? You seem to be cranky right now. Shall we be your medicine to laughter?" I smiled and took his hand. Everybody was looking at us. They held they're mouth open. Maybe the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor has been broken. Malfoy still wasn't used to this though but Valleria kept him busy...if you know what I mean. They were making out every time Malfoy talked about how beautiful Valleria was. Than all of sudden a weird falcon came to the window.  
  
"Oh, that's mine. I'm allergic to owls so I got a falcon." She got a parchment she read it. She dropped the parchment and stormed out all the way outside to the gardens. We picked it up, it said this:  
  
_Dear Valleria,  
  
I know this is a short notice but I have bad news for you. Your mother had to go back to BeauxBatons because your twin brother, Charles. Has gotten into a coma that magic can't fix. Your mother even tried to fix it, but it was no use. We don't know if he'll even wake up. Dumbledore has offered help but the BeauxBatons won't let him go near Charles. There's that Charm keeping Dumbledore away from Charles...you know. We don't think he'll wake up. I'm terribly sorry, Valleria. I bought you a baby unicorn to cheer you up. He's going to be in your room a week from now. I just have to catch him. I'll talk to you personally in a week ok?  
  
With Lots of Love,  
Father.  
  
_I asked Blaise how come Valleria was here and Charles was at BeauxBatons. He said it was because Charles had a charm against him. To force himself to be even 300 miles away from Dumbledore. If Dumbledore came near him, Dumbledore would just fly back. This is very sad for Valleria. I looked out the window to see Valleria she was sitting on a bench. Trying to hold back tears. Malfoy went to comfort her.  
  
In The Gardens (narrator's POV)  
"Hey, Val." Draco said nervously. Thinking of how Valleria would react. Valleria's black silky hair was now covering her face in shame. Valleria looked like she was used to holding back tears. She had a horrible past. A stalker threatened her ever since she was 6. Than they caught the guy when she was 11. (Good Timing). Than Sir Edward Scarlet couldn't control himself. He attacked her stalker and used the 'Avada Kadavra' curse on him. He didn't get in trouble because he had his reasons. Sir Hugh Richardson helped him as well. He got in trouble though. He had given Hermione to the Grangers so she won't have to involve with this. When Len turned 11 they dropped charges.  
  
Valleria just starred at the flower that was on the edge of dying. She cast a spell on it and it was perfectly healthy again. Draco felt sad for Valleria. Her shocking red eyes were now dull. They seemed to have no emotion in them except for depressed, anger and hatred.  
  
"I know right now you don't feel like talking, but just to tell you I've been through things like this. With my mother. She was terribly sick but she got better. I wanted to cry but as my father said, "Malfoys don't cry." But secretly I cried in my room. I bet that your brother will be back. Don't deny it, if you think he'll never come back. He won't." Valleria looked up to Draco.  
  
"Stop it. I'm almost listening to you be nice." Valleria said with a smile as she summoned her handkerchief and started dabbing her eyes with it. "Your right, I can't be negative...because Charles won't want that."  
  
"Right. Let's go back up and we'll pretend like none of this happened ok? Don't tell Zabani I was nice. Don't tell anybody I've cried before. Plus, I was 9." Valleria said nothing but nodded and smiled.  
  
Later (Herms POV)  
  
"You alright, Valleria? You seemed so upset." As I went over to hug her. She seemed ok, but I still hugged her.  
  
"Richardson! Don't kill my girlfriend!" said Malfoy sarcastically. Valleria said she was fine.  
  
There was a new class, it was called Art...hmm...I've read something like this in a book before. We had to draw a bowl of fruit. Draco tried to draw Harry falling off his broom...I didn't want to tell him his drawing sucked, so I just shrugged it off. He didn't even draw the bowl of fruit. He said he didn't feel like it. My bowl of fruit looked close to it but I never knew Valleria had such a creative side! Her bowl of fruit looked so real and there was a boarder and everything! Blaise's fruit bowl was cute. He put our faces on the fruits. Malfoy was a crab apple Valleria was a bright red apple. I was a bunch of grapes. Blaise was a banana. There were two giant grapefruits. It was obvious that it was Crabbe and Goyle. Draco laughed at how swollen they were.  
  
When I went to dinner. I came in the Great Hall with the Slytherins. I acted as if nothing happened and nothing did happen! I just made new friends. When I sat with Harry, Ron moved away a bit. He still was mad about how I'm a friend to the Slytherins and I slapped him.  
  
"Listen, if you two don't accept my decision. Than I'll just go sit with the Slytherins." Ron just snorted but Harry grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hermione, you know how Ron is. I respect your decision. So you like Blaise Zabani huh?" I blushed slightly. I nodded Ron snorted even louder.  
  
"You should check that nasal problem, Weasel." I heard a cold voice behind me. I looked back to see pairs of eyes. One gray pair (Malfoy), red pair (Valleria), green pair (Blaise), yellowish pair (Len) and two brown pairs (Crabbe and Goyle) [A/N Sorry, I didn't put Crabbe and Goyle a lot in this fanfiction. They just don't belong in the situation.]  
  
Ron tried to punch Malfoy but Valleria blocked his punch with her hand. She gave Ron a real mean look. Ron hurt his hand because of a ring she was wearing it marked a bruise in Ron's knuckle's his bruise said 'MalfoyScarlet'. I think it was probably a gift from Draco.  
  
"Are you causing problems with Hermione?" I whispered to him 'It's ok, just back off' Blaise shook his head. "He almost hit my best friend and he did sort of hit Valleria." He went up to Ron and everyone watched. Ron hit Blaise first. He hit him in the eye. Blaise just stood there laughing even though he had a black eye. Draco and Valleria started laughing as well. What was everybody laughing at?  
  
"Weasly!" Yelled Snape. Ron's eyes widened. Than all the Slytherins started laugh. Snape came over and smiled evilly.  
  
"Somebody has a lot of cleaning without magic to do..." Ron glared at all of us. Just than he took my hand.  
  
"Hermione, I...love you. I liked you ever since you asked me if it was a real spell [The Yellow Daisies Spell]. That's why I'm all pissed. I don't really hate Zabani I guess I'm jealous." He hugged me in an embrace. I felt disgusted. He knew I liked Zabani. Why would I go for a poor kid... oh my god. I'm sounding like...Malfoy. I'm still disgusted. I pushed him away and went to hug Zabani as if I was child trying to hide behind her daddy. Ron's look told me that I just stabbed his heart, threw it out and put it in a grinder.  
  
Than Draco stepped up, "Weasly, it seems that Richardson doesn't want anything to do with you. You can sod off now. It seems like Professor Snape wants you to clean the Hospital Wing bedpans again. With out magic" Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
Later (Herms POV)  
  
I went to the Gryffindor common room. Than the portrait swung open it was Len. He looked frightened. I patted the seat beside me on the couch. Len sat down.  
  
"What's the matter? You look all shook up." I asked Len calmly. Len took a deep breath.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream...Ron beaten you up. Than he kissed you when you were...dead." I only met him a week ago and he already cared this much about me! I patted his head. 'It's ok.' I whispered to him. I felt a single tear from his eyes.  
  
I woke up, Len was gone maybe he went back. Since it was Saturday, I wore my muggle-like clothes. I wore a black skirt with a blood red shirt. It was covered with a leather coat. And I wore leg warmers because it looked really cold outside. I met up with 'my friends' the stairs. Valleria was wearing a black skirt with ruffles and it stopped up to the half of her thigh and she wore a tan sleeveless with a black sweater covering it. Draco wore a green sweater and black jeans. He wore a black coat and black leather gloves. Blaise wore a gray long sleeved shirt and wore a yellow t-shirt over it. He wore a Slytherin coat. As we headed out Len came running down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry I was late...took a long cold shower." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In this weather? Weren't you cold?" Len gave him a 'duh' look. We headed to a carriage. Valleria was shaking.  
  
"I'm cold...damn sweater..." Than Draco opened his coat and offered her to lean in. So she did they started kissing...again. Than Blaise put his hand over my shoulder.  
  
"So Richardson, are the rumors true?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What rumors?" He smiled at me.  
  
"I heard that you...like me." My eyes widened but hey, it was going to happen one day. I nodded. Blaise smiled.  
  
"I knew it! I like you too! I thought you just liked me as a friend." And he sighed. He bent down and kissed me. He was so warm! This is my first kiss! I'm so happy! Valleria and Draco looked at us. They smiled than as we left the carriage I heard from Draco and Valleria saying 'I told you she liked him! No, I told you! What? No you didn't! Yes, I did.' I laughed at this.  
  
Right now, we had just gone shopping. The boys went to Zonko's and came back with lots of stuff. We went shopping at a candy store. Than it was the big meeting. Valleria and I entered 'Strong Brooms' and were surprised that the boys were already there. Than there were only kids at this meeting...well no adults? I saw two girls on the table it labeled them as The LeReaus. Len and I were labeled as 'The Richardsons', Draco was labeled as 'The Malfoys' Valleria was labeled as 'The Scarlets, Blaise was labeled as 'The Zabanis', a boy was labeled as 'The Blonts' and then there was three triplets they were labeled 'The Srots'.  
  
"Guys, these are the Richardsons. Now our dangerous, twisted family is complete." Valleria said. All of the people at the table than clapped. Now, I remembered where I read this. The Top Ten most Dangerous families! Hold on...Lupin and Black isn't here. Oh yeah, Black is trying to hide, and Professor Lupin isn't a kid. Well, there is no kid from the Black family either.  
  
Later (Herms POV)  
  
The meeting actually was fun! There was barely anybody in the 'Strong Brooms'. They were right we were a twisted family. I went to 'Three Broomsticks' and there was Harry, Neville, Ginny, Padma, Lavender and Pavarti was waiting at a table for me. Padma even scooted over to make room for me. They thought I was going to sit but I just passed their table. The all opened they're mouths when they saw Zabani and I kissing.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"Gee, why do I feel like we just got dumped?" Padma asked.  
  
"Cause' we just got dumped, Padma." Ginny said.  
  
Harry was ok at this fact but the girls weren't. Neville nearly fainted. Luna Lovegood came over to their table. She was looking at the roof.  
  
"What are you looking at Luna?" Neville curiously asked while trying to look at the roof to see what's wrong with the roof.  
  
"Hmm...yeah." They all raised eyebrows.  
  
"I think we should give Hermione a makeover!" squealed Ginny. The Patil twins nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Padma declared.  
  
The Next Day (Herms POV)  
  
I had fun yesterday I hope all of us can hang out again! I wore something Valleria bought for me. She even did my make up! She made me almost as pretty as her. I wore a black shirt that said 'Butterfly Lounge- A Girl's Hangout. I wore a white skirt. It didn't stop above my knees. It stopped at the middle of my thigh. Zabani chose it out [of course]. Draco chose Valleria to wear a sleeveless that shown her whole back. Supporting by strings tying the outfit together. Draco also chose a leather skirt for her to wear and long leather boots that ended below her knee. On Valleria's shoulder there was a small tattoo it said 'My Heart' with a black heart with daggers in it. Man, she did have a bad past. This time Valleria wore a coat. She had Draco's scent on her.  
  
"I'm ready!" Zabani looked at as if I was crazy but he licked his mouth. Draco smelled Valleria.  
  
"Ha! You have the Malfoy trademark!" He yelled. He sounded happy.  
  
"I thought the Malfoy trademark was the smirk." Valleria smirked. She slapped her forehead. Malfoy laughed at her. Even though we were inside and Valleria wore a jacket. He still invited Valleria in his coat. She was giggling. Than Ginny and the Patil twins grabbed me away just before Zabani was about to kiss me!  
  
"It's time for your make over...!" They all gaped at me. I figured out that they wanted to do a make over on me, but Valleria got there first.  
  
"Sorry guys. Valleria helped me today.' Man, I felt guilty...they wanted to give me a make over but I was already pretty.  
  
"You better hurry up, Hermione. Malfoy and Scarlet are getting impatient. You know how they are." I heard Zabani saying from behind me. He bent down right until we were face to face. I blushed we were so close! I heard the girls giggling in the background. I nodded as I kissed him on the cheek. There was a slight tinge of pink in his face.  
  
"Where were you two?" Malfoy hissed. He was impatient. Just than Valleria whispered something in his ear. Than Malfoy had a disgusted face on his face.  
  
"Ok...you can go back to whatever you two were...doing. Len, Valleria and I will just go." Zabani elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"That's not what we were doing! Man you two are so...arg!" Valleria raised her eyebrows.  
  
"We're arg?" Len laughed. Len than walked outside we followed him. We got a carriage. Inside, Draco crept up to Valleria when she was looking out the window. He started tickling her. She didn't budge. He tried in her weak spot...her stomach. She giggled but kept on looking out the window. She looked out the window. Malfoy had a disappointed look on his face. A bit hurt too. Len noticed it.  
  
"Oi! Scarlet! Malfoy wants to have a fun time with you! Your not helping! What's wrong?" Valleria just told the carriage driver to stop and started walking to Hogsmeade. It was snowing. Malfoy also went out. I was about to get out. Than Blaise grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't. The more people come, the more she feels more uncomfortable. Just don't worry about it. I know her. She'll be fine in no time. She knows how to shrug things off real well. She shrugged off the death of her Pen Pal from BeauxBatons in **two **days! But I wonder if her brother is a different case. Just stay."  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Malfoy had to chase after her.  
  
"Valleria Vivica Scarlet! Halt immediately!" Draco yelled. Valleria stopped until he caught up with her.  
  
"Nobody called me by my whole name except for...Charles" Valleria than shook her head to snap out of it.  
  
"I...know", said Draco trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You still sad about Charles?" Valleria nodded. There were two tears coming out of her eyes. The weird thing was that blood was coming out of her eyes as well.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You're bleeding!" Draco had a very worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry. It's the Scarlet curse. It happens to everybody in our family. Our family was cursed that every Scarlet would have blood with the tears we hold. That's why I always hold my tears. It sucks a bit of energy out of you. That's why our family was forbidden to cry like your dad said but instead it's "Scarlet's aren't allowed to cry." Draco was dazzled. They walked all the way to Hogsmeade. They had a grand time. Draco got to tickle her for the whole way. Valleria figured out Draco was ticklish on the sides of his stomach.  
  
Hogsmeade (Herms POV)  
  
"Zabani! Stop!" I yelled. Zabani was playing with some Butter Beer. He was blowing it on Len and I. He also got a straw and started drinking my Butter Beer. Valleria and Draco finally arrived. They had rosy cheeks and seemed like they were just laughing. Valleria had ordered a Honeydew Beer. Draco ordered a Butter Beer.  
  
Later  
I returned back to Hogwarts. I saw Ron sitting on the Gryffindor Common Room couch. I ignored him. He still disgusted me.  
  
"Hermione, wait." Ron grabbed my hand. I wanted to shake it off but his grip was too tight.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I did. So now I like another girl...if it makes you feel better." Just than Len bursted in the room.  
  
"Hermione! We need you! Valleria was found unconscious in the broom closet! Somebody practically kept on biting her lip and it's a bit bruised and such! It's horrible. We even caught Malfoy's eyes watering but he was furious that somebody kissed his girlfriend this fiercely! He said if he found out who did it, they're going to be sorry. A broken body the courtesy of Draco Malfoy." I had to go check on her. She was like my best friend! I ran out of Ron's grip and Len and I ran to the Hospital Wing. We saw Blaise, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle there. All of them looked so worried! I grabbed one of Valleria's hands and started to cry on it. Malfoy looked at me. He himself looked hurt yet angry.  
  
"What just...happened? I feel so..." and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Who did this to you huh?" Malfoy asked so madly.  
  
"It was...Ron...Ronald Weasly." She said. I wondered why no tears were coming out of her eyes after this condition! Wow, she's one tough egg to beat.  
  
"What? You're the girl she talked about. He said he was interested in another girl and that girl was...Valleria." Draco was steaming. I was too. Everybody in the room was angry. Almost the whole school came in the Hospital Wing just to give Valleria presents while she was still healing. She was a friend with every house. Mostly it was guys but many girls came too.  
  
"Anyway, what were you doing in the Broom Closet?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well I just went to drop off a little present...here you go Malfoy" she handed him a little pin it said 'Valleria is Mine' it had a black heart surrounding it. When you pressed it you see a picture of Valleria smiling.  
  
"I want you to wear it when you're in your Quidditch matches." Draco smiled (for the first time!)  
  
"I'll wear it when I beat the crap out of Ron! Plus, I'll wear it all the time that bloody poor git. He's so desperate! Zabani, Crabbe, Goyle and Richardsons you want to help?" All of us nodded. What? I did want to beat up Ron! Harry came in the room.  
  
"Bloody Hell! What the devil happened?" Len told him the whole story. Harry just stood there speechless.  
  
"Ron did this? I thought he liked you, Hermione." I nodded.  
  
"He did but he now likes Valleria-."  
  
"Not for long...you coming Potter? We're going to beat him mad." Draco said.  
  
"Draco...stop it now. You're going to get in trouble too. Just because of me." Draco shook his head.  
  
"I don't care Valleria! He did this to you and he's going to pay! Cause' I...care a lot about you." Valleria smiled. Madame Pomfrey came running in.  
  
"All of you can go now. It'll only take a few minutes before her lips are perfectly fine." She said. As Draco, Blaise, Len, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and I went to beat up Ron.  
  
Later  
"Oi! Ron! Stop right there! We know what you did!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry? What going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't act stupid. Draco's mad and he wants to deal with you." I said.  
  
"Quite right, Richardson. Quite Right. Why'd you do it?" Draco asked as he grabbed Ron by the collar. I was surprised that Draco and Blaise were taller than Ron. I always thought Ron was the tallest in our year. Draco was way taller. Blaise was a bit shorter than Draco.  
  
"I did it because...I don't know. Guess I went crazy when Hermione denied me. Ha..." than Malfoy punched him.  
  
"That's not a good reason Weasly! You may be crazy, but you better not be crazy over Valleria!"  
  
"Accio Broom!" Ron yelled. His broom suddenly came speeding to him.  
  
"Accio Whip!" We looked to see who it was. It was Valleria. She looked angry. Her whip was in her hand and she cracked her whip and whirled it around Ron's broom. She pulled Ron down. When he arrived to the ground. She kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again you hear me Ronald? My lips were bleeding! You're not that good of a kisser. No wonder Hermione denied you. No girl would accept you. You filthy piece of filth! Just to tell you, Dumbledore had sent a letter to your parents. I don't think they'll be happy..." she started laughing.  
  
"Valleria are you alright?" Draco asked as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I just know I'm going to get a howler from father when Dumbledore tells him I used my whip, yet again on school property and for kicking that thing in the stomach." I was happy that Valleria was better but I was disappointed at the fact that Ron was like this. She's right he's a piece of filth.  
  
"Oi! Potter! I heard that you spend time with Weasly during summer. How bout' a change hmm? You could come over to my house in the summer. I live near Malfoy and Scarlet, too! They'll be a joy! My parents don't really care."  
  
Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie were standing there.

"We heard what happened Ron. Charlie and Bill made a run for it to talk to you. We know your family but what the heck were you thinking? You're especially in trouble by mother. She actually forgave Percy! I guess you'll be the one crawling to somebody else for...a shelter. Real sorry, mate but come on. You gave Weasly a worst name." Ginny said. The rest didn't want to even face him. They had their faces aside.  
  
"Valleria, we're terribly sorry for what our _brother _did to you. Don't worry I don't think you'll get in trouble for kicking him in the stomach." Charlie said.  
  
Meeting With Father (Valleria's POV)  
  
I was waiting for my father. I was really tense still. Bit more jumpy than usual. Dumbledore told me to wait in his office until my father came.  
  
"Valleria." I heard from I voice at the door. I turned around.  
  
"Father!" I was about to hug him but I stopped dead in my tracks. I know I'm not allowed to show affection. So I just kept my posture.  
  
"Oh, come over here and give me hug." My father said. I ran and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry with all the stress I put you through. Madame Pomfrey told me if you hadn't had so much stress on your shoulders, you could've fight back with Ronald but instead you fainted."  
  
"It's not your fault. My lips are fine. I actually blame myself if I wasn't so beautiful..."  
  
"Why would I be your boyfriend than?" I heard another voice behind me. Draco was standing. He shook hands with my father. They met when we were in the third year. Later both of us headed back to class.  
  
1 month later  
  
"It seemed like it was just yesterday we all first figured out that I wasn't a Mudblood." I said. Len agreed. A falcon came and flew by the window.  
  
"Morning Albino! Senior Iguana says hi." The falcon gave her a piece of parchment when she opened and read she smiled.  
  
"What is it Valleria?" Len asked. Valleria was speechless she didn't want to talk. She just gave the parchment we all read it. It said:  
  
_Dear Valleria,  
  
Guess what? Your brother woke up! The first thing he asked was if you're ok. He could hear us, but he just couldn't do anything. You know, that Arthur Weasly gave me an apology he's quite a nice person. He told me that his son, Ronald was expelled. You've noticed that you've never seen him around. Since Charles is real happy that he's out of his coma and he now has a privilege to see you. He's coming now. Sorry about that baby unicorn I never sent. Dumbledore told me not to. I know you're panicking in that charm to keep Dumbledore away from Charles. Well, we found a counter attack.  
  
Love, Father.  
  
_Valleria than ran out to the gardens. There was a handsome boy standing there. He had black hair it was spiked at the front only. He had pale blue eyes. He looked like a male version of Valleria. It was him! That was Valleria's twin brother! He hugged her so tight. Than she practically dragged him upstairs to meet us.  
  
"Hello." He said. He did swagger, sadly.  
  
We all greeted him. He seemed really nice.  
  
"What was it like being in a coma?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, it's like you have your eyes closed. You can't do anything, though. You can just hear." Malfoy looked like he was thinking what it would be like in a coma.  
  
"Charles, this is my boyfriend, Malfoy." Valleria said. Charles pointed at Malfoy than Valleria than he fainted. We heard Malfoy talking to himself. 'Am I that bad?' escaped his mouth. Blaise and I snickered. He both glared at us.  
  
When Charles got his consciousness back, he said sorry to Draco about 40 times.  
  
It was the Quidditch Match Slytherin Verse Gryffindor. Before Blaise and Draco kicked off the ground. Draco kissed Valleria and ran his hands through her hair. She did the same. Blaise came walking to me before he kicked off the ground he did the same thing to me. Pansy frowned. Blaise smelled like a mint.  
  
"Draco smells like expensive cologne." Valleria laughed.  
  
"Blaise smells like a mint." I said as we both laughed. I smelled like cinnamon and Valleria smelled like flowers and candy. She called it the 'Valentine' Package. We started cheering. I didn't know which team to cheer for.  
  
Later  
  
I was pretty shocked. Slytherin won against Gryffindor. Wow. We were eating dinner. I didn't say much at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oi Hermione! You want to sit with your trusty brother?" Len yelled.  
  
"Ha! Sure, why not?" I went over there. Valleria was talking to Charles.  
  
"Hermione, we have to talk." Blaise said as he carried me away out of the Grand Hall.  
  
Draco and Valleria frowned.  
  
Grand Hall (Valleria's POV)  
  
"This isn't good." Valleria said. Draco nodded.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Len and Charles asked.  
  
"We need to talk is the worst four words in the English dictionary." Draco said.  
  
"He might break up with her." Valleria added.  
  
"Why though? She's been good with him!" Charles said.  
  
"I don't know..." Valleria said.  
  
Out of The Grand Hall (Hermione POS)  
  
"What do you want to talk about Blaise?" Hermione came over.  
  
"Well, my parents know that I'm dating you...but they don't believe that you're not a Mudblood anymore." He spat the word Mudblood. Hey, I may be a pureblood but I still support Mudbloods.  
  
"So my parents told me that your parents would have to come at Christmas. Ok?" Blaise added.  
  
"Fine! Why did you talk to me Privately though?" I asked.  
  
"Cause' you know, Rita Skeeter."  
  
"Oh yeah..." I added.  
  
When we came back. The four of them just starred at us.  
  
"Well?" Valleria asked?  
  
"Well what?" I said. They all gave a sigh of relief. Blaise raised a brow.  
  
Harry came over. Malfoy gave him a dirty look. I don't think he was still comfortable with Harry.  
  
[A/N Well, that's the first chapter hoped you enjoyed it! Give reviews!!! Love you all!] 


	2. Muggle Contests! Gross!

**Chapter 2: Christmas!   
  
**Starting of Christmas Holidays (Hermione's POV) 

I was going to go with Blaise to his place. Harry was coming too. Draco, Len and Valleria were decided they were staying instead but I opened presents with them before we left. Charles was going home for Christmas too. Draco gave me a sweater; Valleria gave me a whole wardrobe full of clothes. Len got me a book about the history of candy. The book was candy itself! Blaise got me a skirt and a Chocolate Heart. Charles got all of us a teddy bear that was our favorite colors. Draco eyed his teddy bear.  
  
"I think it's staring at me." Draco said. Valleria laughed as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, the most important gift of all." (We all knew whom this was going to). He got this long case. He opened it there was a silver necklace. Attached to it was a heart. When you pressed it, it would say Malfoy.  
  
"I love it!" Valleria squealed. She leaped off the couch so quickly so she could hug Draco. She put her arms around his neck. As put his arms around her waist. Than Len and Charles muttered in unison 'at least he's not some gay guy.' They looked at each other and laughed. Than Draco put the necklace on her. Than it was time for us to leave.  
  
"Take care of yourself Len." I said to Len.  
  
"Who do you think I am? Some baby?" Len yelled. He sounded angry. I smiled. We heard Valleria's voice.  
  
"Ok, ickle twin brother. I'm not going to be awound to comfwort you. So you have to stway safe. Ok?" Valleria said in a baby voice while waving a finger to warn Charles. Charles tried to bite that finger but she was too fast. When I left the Slytherin Common Room, I saw Harry waiting for us. We headed to the train.  
  
"I heard Ron was expelled for only a year. So he'll be back next year." All of us made a disgusted look.  
  
"Everybody's going to try to avoid him. Except for the Pavarti twins." Charles said. I raised a brow.  
  
"Why?" Blaise said.  
  
"They said they like him even more. They said that that's what Hogwarts needed. A bad boy."  
  
"Didn't Malfoy cover that already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very true but they want one in Gryffindor. They say Malfoy isn't even available anymore." All of us nodded.  
  
When we arrived, Charles went over to the Scarlet Sanctuary. It was right across the street and two houses (Well Mansions) away was the Malfoy Manor. This street was very cold. You could feel all the darkness all of them were suffering. I knew they all were different at home than at school. At school they could kick back and relax. At home they had to be tense and keep their posture straight. I've never seen any of them slouch before. It was like they were wearing masks at school. Strong, happy and Rude at school but at home they were cold, emotionless and depressed. The one at home was the real them. No wonder Slytherins are so mean. It's because all the pain they experienced. They don't want to be alone. So they cause pain so they show people what they've been through. Two blocks away was my place. It was scary as well.  
  
"Well this is my home." Blaise said. I looked right in his eyes. Right when he said home, his eyes went emotionless. Than you could feel coldness spread around. When Charles waved to us, his eyes were emotionless too. He didn't even smile. Is this what they experience at home? Wow. When Len spotted our house his eyes went emotionless. Harry was the only one filled with emotion.  
  
"Well let's go than." We all walked to his house. The place was not as big as mine, but it was big. The only two houses bigger than the Richardson house were the Malfoy Manor and the Scarlet Sanctuary. The door opened there were four adults standing there. I saw my parents. Blaise's dad had an orange-like brown hair. His mother had bleach blonde hair that went all the way down to hair waist. His father had green eyes. His mother had pale blue eyes.  
  
"Hello mother, father." Blaise said.  
  
"How was your school year so far?" asked his mother.  
  
"It's been great. Especially with my friends." He said as he grabbed my hand. All of the adults smiled. I had a great time with all of his parents. Harry had fun as well.  
  
Valleria's POV  
  
"So..." Len said to Malfoy who looked very sleepy I was changing. When I came out, I was wearing a dirty white sweater. And a red skirt with cacky boots.  
  
"Ok, let's go get some lunch shall we?" Malfoy agreed. Len followed. There was barely anybody here. Good. I have Malfoy all to myself. I love him...lots.  
  
Len went to hang with other Slytherins his age. I sat with Malfoy we got some hot cocoa.  
  
"So...you want to talk? I had a feeling you did." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. Call it boyfriend's intuition?" I did my stupid giggle.  
  
"Here, let's go to the library. Only a few Ravenclaws are there. The rest went home. By the way, why didn't you go home with Charles?"  
  
"I wanted to have some alone time with well...you." I blushed. He smirked.  
  
"I have to be the happiest guy in Hogwarts right now."  
  
"Besides Snape?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, this is my first Christmas where I was allowed to smile." I said.  
  
"Yeah...same here." Draco said.  
  
Summary of rest of Christmas (Hermione's POV)  
  
The Christmas Holidays were fine but not once Blaise smiled. Harry just smiled here and there. Same thing happened with me. It was fun when the three of us weren't hovered by his parents. His parents always made me nervous. Harry told me they made him nervous as well. So many nerves!  
  
Summary of rest of Christmas (Valleria's POV)  
  
I got to know things that I didn't know before about Draco. It wasn't that cold. Probably because Draco always there to make me warm. Rita Skeeter even said we were the 'it' couple and put us in the paper. She sort of over did it though.  
  
_Two cold hearts combining_  
  
_The son of Lucius Malfoy, the death eater serving his sentence at Askaban (Draco Malfoy) and the daughter of the local snob, Edward Scarlet (Valleria Scarlet)(it's runs in the family)_[ok, that was true.]_ are both in love. Could this be a match made in Heaven or Hell? Most likely Hell, because this couple is on fire! Both fell in love ever since the third year. Valleria was known to save Draco Malfoy during summer. Before the third year, Draco was in a fight with 3 Muggles. Who thought he was being racist. Luckily, a beautiful, thrilling girl named, Valleria Vivica Scarlet came and she just came from taking a photo shoot in the calendar 'Whip Weekly'. So she came over with her whip. She was walking towards them and the Muggles ran. She didn't even know what was going on.  
  
_After New Years Day (Hermione's POV)  
[A/N: I'm really speeding it up, sorry.]  
  
Ron came back faster than we thought. When they meant next year, we thought in the seventh year but they meant after New Years. When he came in all of us looked at him disgustedly. Some of the girls though looked at him very dreamily. Ugh, so disgusting. The Slytherins came in to see him. Blaise came and kissed me.  
  
"Oh, you're here huh?" Valleria said. She was still furious with him. Valleria had her whip with her. She put the whip very closely around his neck.  
  
"Don't touch me ok? You know, do you still have that bruise on your stomach? Yes, I seem very murderous but remember, you caused all this. This will be the closest you'll ever be to me. If you come any closer, Draco and his pals will pumble you into oblivion...and I'm serious. Don't stare at me all of you, I'm just angry. Even the rest of Weasleys allowed me to threaten him." Ron kept a straight face but he looked really scared. I could just tell. When she let go of his neck there was a red marking to become a bruise. The Slytherins just walked away and I held hands with Blaise. The Slytherins and I left.  
  
"Your just a traitor Hermione!" Ron yelled. I looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Right! Coming from you? The girl-obsessed Weasly! You think you can just pick one girl up. When she denies you, you go to another girl. You try to make her fall in love for your not-so handsome charm. When she doesn't you just force it on her!" I yelled back. He looked stunned. He never expected me to yell something like that back at him.  
  
"Hermione...I'm sorry about Valleria. She's just hot." Draco snorted and walked up to him and punched him in the same place where Valleria kicked him before. Ron fell to the ground. Blaise came over and kicked him in the rib. Valleria came and was about to kick him even harder than...Valleria just did a light little kick. Ron looked at her so curious.  
  
"Why didn't you kick me as hard?" Ron said while gasping for air.  
  
"Cause...I..." She went to sit on a couch. I heard her muttering 'stop thinking of yourself, Valleria. You already picked the pieces of your heart. Your only boyfriend, Draco helped. Come on! I hate it when your like this!'  
  
"All of you get out. Except for you four, Charles, Len, Draco and Blaise." I said. Everybody left except the people I demanded to stay.  
  
"What do you mean Valleria?" Len asked. He looked at Charles. No response.  
  
"Yeh, what's going on Charles?" asked Blaise. Still No Response. Finally he gasped as if he forgot to breath.  
  
"Since you're all like family, you should know. You remember the stalker? Well, he sent her a picture of her of what she would look like if he beat her up. My father was very, very furious. That's why." We saw Charles's eyes watering. He ran to hug his sister.  
  
"I'm fine, fine." Valleria said.  
  
"Sometimes you could be such a sissy." She continued. As she playfully punched him.  
  
"Um, guys Dumbledore wants to talk to the four of you (he pointed at Valleria, Blaise, Draco and I). Except for you, Len." Said Harry.  
  
"Darn it. Darn it all!" as he stormed out to go back to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Dumbledore's Office (Blaise's POV)  
"You wanted to talk about something Professor?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, you four are all friends correct?" Draco snorted. Valleria elbowed him in the stomach...not that hard.  
  
"Blaise and Hermione are a couple and Valleria and Draco are a couple. Well, there's going to be a couple Tournaments. We had to choose 4 students. Fortunately, those four were you guys. You'll be playing on the same team. It's nothing like the other Tournament. It'll be about knowing your soul mate. They'll ask you questions about your soul mate if you answer them right you move on." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Go pack your stuff your going to a Muggle place to do this. It's called a _mall_. Sort of like Diagon Alley. **Remember** your school is **Okeidian Academy. **Ok? No magic will be allowed either. Don't worry Magic got Okeidian Academy covered. They don't know about it. We erased all of their memories about the thing. Valleria and Draco you' two are the team captains because you know each other longer." Valleria, Draco and I dropped our mouths open.  
  
"Professor, are you off your rocker? Mug...Muggles!? We won't have to _touch _them correct?" Valleria asked they all looked disgusted yet scared.  
  
"No, go pack up." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor but my face hurts..." Malfoy said trying to make an excuse...very lame.  
  
"No excuses Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with that odd twinkle in his eye.  
  
When we walked out, all of us didn't say anything. To speechless to even be angry. Except for Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on, you'll enjoy it! I'm pretty sure you will." Hermione said. Nobody said anything. Just gave her disgusted looks.  
  
When we were in the Slytherin common room. While packing, I could hear Malfoy mumbling rude things. Valleria was muttering the Avada Kadavra at a spider for a few numerous times. Even after it was dead.  
  
"Guys...I hope we just don't get hurt. With all the muggle technology that knows almost everything." I said. They just gave me a dirty look.  
  
Going to The Mall (Hermione's POV)  
  
"While we're waiting for the bus, let's watch some television!" I said.  
  
"Tele fishing? Right..." Blaise said.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just watch shall we?" I turned the public TV on.  
  
"Oh no! That Muggle is stuck in that stupid box! No wonder father told me to stay away from Muggles! Just help him!" Valleria yelled. Draco saw the worry in his girlfriends face and kicked the TV over.  
  
"He's not stuck in there! Draco stop kicking the TV!" I yelled. Draco stopped kicking TV and sat down on the bench with Valleria. The bus finally arrived. We each got 100$ of muggle money just in case. We got at the Mall. I couldn't believe that we actually blended in! We had to go up stairs on the escalator. The other three didn't get it.  
  
"Stop moving you three! You'll fall!" I screamed.  
  
"These stairs are messed!" Draco yelled. Everybody was looking at us.  
  
"Ahhh! I'm falling!" shrieked Valleria. Draco grabbed for her arm. Just than Blaise stumbled over a step. All three of them fell down the escalator. None of them got hurt, except for some bruises.  
  
"Damn stairs..." Blaise said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Draco said.  
  
Every time we passed girls they would wolf whistle at Draco or Blaise. Every time boys passed us, they would wolf whistle at Valleria and I. Most of the guys wolf whistled at Valleria and most of the girls wolf whistled at Draco. They proved they were taken by kissing Blaise and I did the same. All of them just frowned. When we arrived where we were supposed to sign up and start, lots of people whispered mean things about us. Draco almost beat the crap out of a girl for calling Valleria a player. Luckily, the girl's boyfriend was there.  
  
"Names please? Captains first." said the person at the sign-up table. Everybody was watching for our names.  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco stuttered. Some guys snickered.  
  
"Valleria Scarlet." Valleria said as she gave dirty looks at the people snickering. Than one guy said...  
  
"Wahoo! Pretty gal! Sexy name! It rolls off the tongue!" Valleria's eyes widened. Draco went to see who it was. You could see in his eyes that he would kill. Even though the Slytherins always looked like they would kill. He saw this one guy who was, alone and single. He just came to watch.  
  
"Oi! You! The boy with no date! No wonder you're alone! Nobody wanted to come with you and I'm pretty sure Valleria wouldn't go with you." Draco yelled the guy frowned at him.  
  
"You got that right! You? Ha! As if! Your nothing compared to Draco!" she said as she rubbed Draco's cheek.  
  
"Now...what about you two what are your names?" said the Muggle at the sing-up table.  
  
"Hermione Richardson..." I said  
  
"and Blaise Zabani." Blaise stated.  
  
"What school?"  
  
"Hog-Okeidian Academy" Valleria said.  
  
We all found seats. For a mall, it was pretty fancy. Close to Hogwarts but not really. We saw many Muggles in uniform like what they call 'cheerleaders and jocks'.  
  
"Isn't jocks like a hockey underwear though?" I asked.  
  
"Hockey?" Draco asked.  
  
"Never mind." I said.  
  
"Silence! Please!" Yelled a Muggle. Everybody was quiet.  
  
"I hope all of your Heads have told you about the contest. We will ask you questions about your boyfriend or girlfriend. We'll give you points for every question correctly. If you lie about a question you will be disqualified. Luckily we only invited 7 schools. So, don't let your school down! First we have Sherlock Park Public School! Howard and Cindy, please come up. Ok, attach Cindy to a lie detector. Howard we'll ask you questions about Cindy and Cindy you will say correct or incorrect. This lie detector will make sure your not lying.  
  
"Ah, like Snape's potion." Blaise stated. We all nodded.  
  
"Ok, Howard what does Cindy like to talk about?" The Muggle, Reese stated.  
  
"Concerts or Bands." Howard said.  
  
"Incorrect. I like to talk about you." The LD (lie detector) made a correct noise.  
  
"Good. You're both telling the truth. Unfortunately, you don't get a point. Now, your second couple, Holly and George."  
  
"Holly, what does George hate about you?"  
  
"Obviously, it's the way I can't keep a secret!"  
  
"Correct...ugh." George said. The LD made a correct noise.  
  
"One point for Sherlock Park! Next, Okeidian Academy, Valleria Scarlet and Draco Malfoy." We all forgot that we were Okeidian Academy than Valleria nudged Draco.  
  
"Okeidian Academy, we're Okeidian Academy!" She said as she dragged Draco with her. They were wearing a sort of uniform. Draco wore black jeans and a green shirt that looked like a pale green. Valleria on the other hand, was wearing a black shirt that said 'I'm with Draco' but it magically changed if she was with somebody else and a green skirt that said 'Scarlet' on her butt. As they swaggered they got dirty looks.  
  
"Draco, what's Valleria's fear?" Valleria's eyes widened. By the looks of it, it looked like

She hasn't told Draco this. Big trouble...  
  
"If any of her family members got hurt. Or me getting hurt and definitely bugs, giant, fat, ugly bugs." Draco lifted his chin high and snorted.  
  
"Correct." Valleria said with a smirk. The machine beeped about 5 times.  
  
"Actually, that's absolutely correct! Five points for excellent answer!" Draco smirked. Valleria hugged and kissed him on the lips and both of his cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile I talked to Blaise.  
  
"I don't care if you got anything wrong, as long as you still love me." I stated.  
  
"You actually think I'll get a question wrong? Plus, even if I got it right I would still love you, Herm" I could see Zabani is very competitive.  
  
"Herm? That's my nickname now?" I asked. It sounded funny but cute. Just then, we saw Charles come in. Unfortunately, he had a bruised jaw and eye. He didn't seem to care.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Charles! What happened?" Charles smiled.  
  
"You will not believe what happened! These Muggles are very mean!" Charles whispered.  
  
"What, you fell down ecalimator too?" Blaise asked.  
  
"You mean those moving stairs? Yes! It's called an ecalimator? It's very dangerous." Charles stated.  
  
"Guys, it's called an _escalator_." I corrected.  
  
"Oh. Well it's still mean! How could they make such a thing?" Charles said.  
  
"For the last time! Will Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabani come up?" Reese yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Blaise yelled as we rushed at the hot seat.  
  
"Finally, Hermione, if Blaise died, what would you do?" Ok, that blew my top.  
  
"What do mean if _Blaise died? _Well, definitely I would be outraged that they would even ask this question! It's so offensive!"  
  
"VERY, VERY CORRECT!" Blaise yelled. The LD beeped 4 times.  
  
"Wow...four points to Okeidian Academy." Reese said.  
  
You could just hear Valleria and Draco laughing. When I glared at them they shut up and straightened themselves out.  
  
After the rest of the schools finished, we just sat at a very fancy place to eat.  
  
"Oi! You house-elf! Get us something to eat! We're famished!" Draco yelled at a waiter and called him a house-elf! Oh shoot...  
  
"Excuse me monsieur! Do not have an outburst like that in zee restaurant!" Draco just rolled his eyes.  
  
We all ate. Didn't really have a conversation. Until, we saw George and Holly shopping at a candy shop. George was eating a lollipop that Holly just licked.  
  
"Ew, disgusting. Muggles are so simple minded." Valleria said as she drank the same glass that Draco used.  
  
When we got the bill, went shopping at a make up store.  
  
"Ugh. Girls always want new make up. Last year I put the money I spent on lip-gloss on Valleria and it added up to 153 Galleons a year. Oh well, she is worth it. Right Blaise? Right? Oh shut up." Blaise laughed.  
  
"Malfoy, you could spend a whole day talking to a brick wall noticing it wasn't listening. Oh well, might as well watch them put on lip-gloss."  
  
"Let's check the flavors shall we?" Draco said with an eager voice. What he meant, was when we try a lip-gloss they'll kiss us. If they like the flavor, we'll buy it.  
  
"Mm...banana." Blaise said.  
  
"Fine I'll buy it." I said. All we heard from Malfoy and Scarlet was:  
  
"Mm! Try more! Try more! Mm...mm. Buy all of them, I don't care what flavor! Mm..." We stared at them cause' they were putting a show.  
  
"No wonder he spends 153 Galleons each year." I agreed.  
  
"Oh sorry, guys. Got lost in the moment." Valleria said.  
  
"Nah, we'll get lost in a moment too." Zabani said as kissed me. He still smells like a mint. Any moment, I'm going to smell like a mint too. Valleria smelled like expensive cologne anyways.  
  
"They say the next game is next week. We can go to our ghobel for now. Mm!" Blaise said.  
  
"It's hotel, Blaise. Mm..." I corrected.  
  
Than we all went to our hotel. We also had a race of who is the fastest at piggybacks. We bumped a lot of Muggles. They got mad. We finally arrived at the hotel. Our room was at the very, very top floor.  
  
"Those Muggles look so small!" Valleria said as she dropped a piece of sushi (a japanease food thingy that Muggles eat) on one Muggle.  
  
"There's only one problem..." They all raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There are only two beds." All of our eyes widened.  
  
"Valleria, you can use the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Me being the usual gentleman." Draco said.  
  
"Aw. Thank you." Valleria said with awe. "Yes, very true, Sir Malfoy. Hermione you may use the bed. While we order a second room, Draco and I will have a little drink. Not that kind of drink though. You never know what happens to Malfoy. " Blaise said.  
  
"But he's really nice when he's drunk. He keeps on giving me complements until he falls asleep." Valleria said. Draco pouted. As they both went downstairs.  
  
Downstairs (Draco's POV)  
  
It's not my fault I'm very mushy when I'm drunk! It's only happened once though. I think...we had finished getting our second room but we want a drink.  
  
"Well, Malfoy let's go to the bar now!" Blaise yelled. Geez, would it kill him to not yell in public?  
  
"Holy crap! Don't yell Zabani!" Oops, I just yelled. Everyone was looking at me.  
  
"What are all of you looking at?" They stopped looking. Blaise and I got a drink. He ordered a _Sprite _I got a _Coke. _Funny, it tickles my nose. Just than Zabani and I heard:  
  
"o0o0o look girls! Cute boys!" his one girl came. She was really ugly. She reminded me of Parkinson and Padma made into one. Another ugly girl came. They were both brunettes. Nice hair, ugly people.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lulu and this is Daisy." We ignored them.  
  
"Hello?" Ignored again.  
  
"Why aren't you talking?" They asked.  
  
"Because we have girlfriends! Who would be willing to kill if they caught us with you! Plus, they're prettier than both of you." Blaise yelled. Damn...he's yelling again. Well, I just kept on ignoring.  
  
"Let's go Blaise, Muggle filth. Good thing our rooms right beside the girls room." I said as a led the way to our room.  
  
Next Day (Hermione's POV)  
  
"Valleria? Wake up! Valleria...are you awake? Hello? Anybody there?" Man, she's hard to wake up. Just than her hand flung around. 'Shut up! Father, you can sometimes be so reckless! Oops, I'm so sorry father...' she said as she wiped her eyes. She ran around changing and everything.  
  
"It's me Hermione, Valleria." I said she sighed.  
  
"Don't ever do that again! Man...you scared me." The two boys came in with their PJs on. Draco's was an emerald green PJs. Blaise was an odd banana yellow, also wearing pink bunny slippers.  
  
"What happened we heard one of you yell." Blaise said as he collided on to my bed. I guess they all sleep in most of the time. Draco collapsed on Valleria's bed. Even though, he squashed Valleria. Am I the only one up?  
  
"Get off, Malfoy." Valleria said while gasping for air. Draco and Blaise both played Quidditch so they had muscles. Very heavy one's.  
  
"Not yet." Malfoy said.  
  
"Why do you smell like candy and flowers?" Draco continued.  
  
"Because' I was born that way...actually I don't know why. I think it's because of my shampoo, conditioner, soap and perfume."  
  
"Well, keep on wearing that stuff it smells nice." I said.  
  
"You know, why did we go to this contest again?" Blaise said.  
  
"Can't we just escape? There's no prize! I'm going to owl Dumbledore." Valleria said. She wrote this:  
  
_Dear Professor,  
  
Not to offend you or anything, but why the bloody hell did you send us here! There's absolutely no point in doing this action! It's very boring too. Send us more money, by the way. About 1000 would do it but why? Just answer or I'm telling my father.  
  
Sincerely,  
Valleria Scarlet.  
  
_We waited for the response. About an half hour later, her falcon came.  
  
_Dear Miss Scarlet,  
  
I never knew you had a temper like that. Well there is 1000 Muggle money here. Well, the reason is for a project about Muggles. Do they have to know everything about each other? You can leave though, if you want to. Or just check more things out.  
  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore.  
  
_"Guys, what if we stay here longer hmm? That would be fun we'll check out some other _malls."  
  
_"Great idea, Valleria Vivica Scarlet!" Blaise said. Valleria frowned at him.  
  
"Don't ever use my middle name ever again!"  
  
"Let's go!" I said.  
  
Well, that's the chapter! What will they do? Will Valleria go on a shopping spree! Will Draco and Valleria get into a fight? Or would it be Hermione and Blaise? A love cursed dilemma. R&R! Thanks for those people who did. Tell your friends...I need alot of Reviews...


	3. Lovely Night

**Chapter 3: Broken, Shattered Pieces of Heart (Hermione's POV)  
  
**"Hold on, guys. I'm suggesting we all take showers." Valleria said.  
  
"Very, true. We should, hygiene is very important." I said.  
  
"Fine...let's go Blaise." Draco dragged himself to his room. I think they all woke up too early. I took a shower first I got dressed. Valleria went next after she dried her hair. I noticed that she had a slight wave in her hair.  
  
"Your hair...it's a bit wavy." I said.  
  
"Don't worry, it's natural. I hate it! It reminds me of my foolish mother who left my father. You never knew my step-mother, right?" I shook my head. I waited for her some more. It was terribly late. She came out with her black bathrobe.  
  
"Damn it. Draco has my gel. I bet you any money. He's always using it to spike his hair. Really, you think his Dracula look would ever get old?" Valleria said. I laughed.  
  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.  
  
"Going to get my gel. Don't worry. You can come if you want." I followed. Valleria knocked on the door. Draco opened it. He gaped at her.  
  
"Where's my gel? I know you took it. I know, I know, I don't really use gel a lot but my waves! Their back." Draco just gaped some more. Blaise gave Valleria her gel and tried to wake Malfoy from his trance.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Stop gaping at me like that!" Draco shook his head. He actually looked good with his hair-spiked...human for a change. Than we both left.  
  
Valleria then changed. She wore a red shirt and black pants. She wore lip-gloss...strawberry flavored. We waited for the bus...again. This bus ride was different. Since there were so many people, we had to stand. Sadly, I have forgotten that my three partners didn't know you had to hold on to the poles.  
  
"Whoa!" Blaise yelled. Draco, Valleria and Blaise slid all the way until the end of the bus. Some Muggles laughed, but stopped. Valleria got a bruised jaw, Draco got a bruised elbow, and Blaise got a bruised back.  
  
"Why does it seem like everything stupid Muggles made hurts us?" Draco spat. Just than, we saw Charles rushing over to his sister.  
  
"Holy crap! Where did you come from?" Valleria asked.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission to come after you guys. When you went to eat, I thought I could go back to Hogwarts. Well, I'm back. Are you all right? You got a bruise! You too, Draco!"  
  
"What? Nobody cares about me anymore?" Blaise said.  
  
"I can't see your bruise..."  
  
"It's on my back."  
  
"Oh no wonder!" Charles said. Charles seemed like nothing like his sister. His black hair was naturally spiked...that's a bit scary. It spiked only on the front. His blue eyes...you could drown in them. They were nothing like Blaise's eyes. Blaise's eyes were really...something. Just then, I couldn't control my self I kissed Blaise. He filled me up. He backed up a bit.  
  
"Whoa! That was really nice! What happened? Whatever it was let's continue!" Blaise kissed me some more.  
  
"They're putting a show." Valleria said.  
  
"In public too." Draco said with disgust.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you guys that you're allowed to use magic. As long as Muggles don't see you."  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Yelled Draco and Valleria in unison. They pulled out their wands.  
  
"You guys were so eager to play a prank on the other couples, didn't you?" Blaise said. Draco and Valleria just responded in a smirk. When we arrived we saw George and Holly yelling at each other.  
  
"How could you? Right! Like I'd believe the: It was nothing, bit. What's wrong with you? You're so low-minded!" Holly yelled.  
  
"I wasn't kissing her!" George yelled. A little teary eyed. She than slapped him in the face as he tried to hug her.  
  
"Oh, you just saw something on her face and thought you should help her get it off? Than all of the sudden, that something went on her neck. So you managed to nibble it off? I don't know what I saw in you earlier, George! We're through. Good thing that contest was cancelled before anything happened between us. Goodbye Sir Carlton." She walked away. Than when she was out of George's sight she broke down in tears on a bench.  
  
"What do mean cancelled?" Draco asked.  
  
"The contest was cancelled (sniff). There was no point. They didn't even have a prize (sniff)." Holly said. She smiled.  
  
"Thank god. You guys don't hate me. Being competitive and all." Holly continued.  
  
"Hmm? We don't? I don't remember..." Draco said. Valleria elbowed him right in the abs. He silenced...  
  
"Of course we don't! Right Malfoy?" Valleria said.  
  
"When did we go in a last name basis? Are you breaking up with me?" he sounded hurt. Maybe Malfoy isn't much of a git as I thought. It seemed that Valleria was the only one who saw the _real _him.  
  
"Well, we feel sorry for you, Holly. It happens you know...Oh! A fancy store! Draco! Bring your wallet!" Valleria yelled. Draco groaned.  
  
"Hey whatever makes you smile, Val."  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore is good with numbers...he gave us **each** 1000 dollars." I said. Blaise laughed with me. Charles walked to a Food Court and stuffed himself silly.  
  
"Poor guy." Blaise laughed.  
  
"Well about the bus incident..." I said.  
  
"It was the best thing I've ever done. You're a doll Hermione!" He hugged me. He's so warm. He didn't smell like a mint this time...he smelled like a fresh morning.  
  
"You smell different." I said.  
  
"Good thing you noticed instead of smelling like a mint. Don't worry I noticed too. Now I smell like the morning dew (I was close!). I want to hug you forever."  
  
"Same here..." We stayed there for about 1 hour until Valleria came. Draco was carrying so many bags and boxes. We couldn't see him.  
  
"Help me..." We heard him.  
  
"Only 830 dollars left!" Valleria said. Draco put the stuff down. He looked happy.  
  
"Why are you so happy? You got all that stuff to carry!" Blaise whispered so nobody could hear him.  
  
"Because...she's beautiful when she's so happy...I noticed why I like her. I liked other girls before because they were sexy well except for Pansy I was forced to like her (shiver) happy my father isn't there anymore. Valleria's different. She's sexy, though but she's a perfect package but those eyes... not only because they're red, they're like lightning it's because they're shocking yet, you want to stare at them. Plus, they're beautiful. Sometimes, they have a great effect on you, too."  
  
"Wow...Malfoy has a heart!" Blaise teased.  
  
"Oh Shut Up." Draco said.  
  
"Valleria...you bought a lot of stuff." I said.  
  
"I know! I tried them all on. That's why it took me so long! What were you guys doing?" I blushed.  
  
"Oh..." (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) I blushed even more. I turned into the color scarlet.  
  
"Ah...Scarlet...one of Valleria Scarlet's favorite colors." She said as she pinched one of my cheeks.  
  
"Don't do that. You remind me of my great-aunt Harriet. Such a bother." I said. We all headed to grab a bite. We went to a _'Harvey's'._  
  
"Is Harvey an actual person?" Valleria said.  
  
"I don't want to eat a person!" Blaise yelled. Everyone looked at us and backed off. Probably thought we were cannibals.  
  
"Great work, Zabani! Now Muggles think we're crazy cannibals. Not like I care what Muggles think anyways." Malfoy spat.  
  
"Valleria, I think Harvey owns the restaurant. Draco, remember you don't call people house-elves!" Draco just snorted.  
  
"Is it Draco's fault they have no fashion sense what so ever?" Blaise teased.  
  
Later (Valleria's POV)  
  
I'm so full! My stomach is full...ouch. I'm tired too. I know Draco has to carry a lot of things, but he offered me a piggyback. He **c**arried me! [A/N Spoiler In the Future: the letter that is bolded changes to a M. Oo0o0o.] I was thankful that Draco is here for me. Hermione and I had a plan. We would ask our boyfriends why they like us. We each went into a room alone.  
  
"Draco, why do you like me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because...your eyes told me everything about you. You're eyes say that you could pop out of anywhere and I'll still be happy to see you. Yes, I may sometimes gape at you, because you're beautiful. I know I'm a Slytherin I could be jerk, git, prat, pervert you name it. You'll always be the same to me, though." I hugged him. I thought he would go to conclusions but he didn't. My eyes went watery.  
  
"I could be the same way too. I'm a Slytherin too if you haven't noticed I could be a fighter, jerk, pervert, git, prat and a bi-...well, you get the point. I still love you too."  
  
Hermione's Plan  
  
"Blaise?" I asked.  
  
"Mmhhhmmm?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you like me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, put it this way. When you were a Mudblood, I liked you. Ever noticed I never joined Malfoy in the teases? Its only Pansy (shudder). I always pitied you. I even talked to Malfoy about it. He's stubborn, though. So hard headed. Your smart, beautiful and I've always watched you giggle. I hated Krum." Blaise said.

"Aw. I love you Blaise!" My eyes watered.  
  
"I love you too." Blaise responded. It was that magical embrace that made me so attached to him. Ron had a hard grip. His hugs were so emotionless. Blaise's hugs had said many things to me.  
  
Next Day (Hermione's POV)  
  
I woke up. I noticed I was wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. I rolled on to a side. There was a rock...well it felt like it. I opened my eyes to see what was there. It was Blaise. Did I---sleep with him? No, not like that. No contact at all, right? I hope so. I'm not ready, yet. We're not even legal! Uh... I'll just shake him.  
  
"Blaise! Wake up!" Blaise just fell off the bed. What am I supposed to do to a half-conscious guy?  
  
"Wha-...what are you doing here? Did I do something? I can't remember. I'm sorry don't hit me..." I smiled.  
  
"No, we both drifted away to sleep. That's all. What time does Valleria usually wake up?"  
  
"About 10:15 why?" I checked my watch it was 5 seconds until 10:15.  
  
"Just listen carefully, 5...4...3...2...1..."  
  
"AHHH!!! What are you doing here! I didn't do anything! I swear!!!" I heard Valleria yell.  
  
"I didn't do anything, either! Val! Maybe we just fell asleep..." I heard Draco say.  
  
"Yeah, move over. I want to catch a few more Z's" Valleria said.  
  
"Hold on...what do I see here? Tickle! Tickle!" Valleria screamed. I heard Draco laughing.  
  
"Oh really? I'm the (laugh) only one with a ticklish spot huh?" I heard Valleria laughing madly. Suddenly the laughing stopped.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know you had abs!" Valleria yelled.  
  
"What you thought I was some weakling?" Draco laughed.  
  
"How did your shirt get off anyways?" Valleria asked. We sniggered.  
  
"When I'm hot at night I take off my shirt without knowing. Somebody's listening. I heard laughing." Draco said. They opened the door. Blaise and I fell in.  
  
"H-Hey Scarlet...and M-Malfoy" Blaise stated. What are they going to do?  
  
Valleria reached out a hand to help me up.  
  
"What you thought we would beat you up or something?" Valleria said.  
  
"Heh...heh...never!" Blaise said.  
  
"Yeah, cause we'll curse you!" they pulled they're wands. Our eyes widened.  
  
"Just Kidding!" Blaise and I were relieved.  
  
"You want to go back to school?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why?" Valleria asked.  
  
"Well, I do miss school." I said.  
  
"Of course you do." Blaise said.  
  
"I have to admit, I do miss school as well. Do you think we went back in studies?" Valleria said.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Dumbledore did say it was a school project." Blaise said.  
  
"Very true, Zabani. Richardson, what's Open Microphone Night?" Draco said.  
  
"A microphone projects your voice to be louder. Open Microphone Night is when people just sing for fun." I explained.  
  
"Valleria, you should try you have a wonderful voice. Remember, that Muggle song you sang to me in the 4th year—?"  
  
"Shut up! I don't like singing! You were spying on me! I wasn't singing that to you! I was in the library, reading!" I think Valleria's shy.  
  
"Please, Valleria?" Draco bent down and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Oh...you're so cute. Fine ONCE, though! You cannot tell anybody at school, either!" Valleria said.  
  
"You know, not only me heard. Zabani, Crabbe and Goyle were with me. I even saw Richardson smiling at you." She hit him in the head with a pillow on her bed.  
  
We all walked to Open Microphone Night. Valleria was the 4th person to go. Than it was her turn.  
  
"I'm going to sing Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam. This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Draco made an actual smile! Not a smirk! A smile! Valleria got out a black guitar with a red back. I never knew she played instruments! Than an angelic voice sang:  
  
_"You want to know more, more, more about me,  
  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine,  
  
I'm the one that's honking at you,  
  
cause' I left late again,  
  
Hey, hey, hey.  
  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away,  
  
Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I act today,  
  
The words of wisdom's with the actions,  
  
do with all pre oral reactions, yeah,  
  
Hey, hey, get Tangled up in me,  
  
You want to know more, more, more about me,  
  
gotta know reverse psychology,  
  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep,  
  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what to see,  
  
Hey, hey, hey.  
  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away,  
  
Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I act today,  
  
The words of wisdom's with the actions,  
  
do with all pre or reactions yeah,  
  
Hey, hey, get Tangled up in me,  
  
You think that you know me (Tangled Up In Me),  
  
you think that I'm only (Tangled Up In Me),  
  
when everything I do,  
  
is only to get tangled up in you.  
  
You want to know more, more, and more about me.  
  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet...  
  
Hey, hey, hey.  
  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away,  
  
Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I act today,  
  
The words of wisdom with the actions,  
  
do with all pre or reactions yeah,  
  
Hey, hey, get Tangled up in me.  
  
_Everybody cheered. Valleria was blushing. Draco hugged her. Man, she's so good!  
  
"Valleria Vivica Scarlet, I say that was a wonderful performance." Blaise said.  
  
"How many people now know my middle name thanks to you?" Valleria asked Draco.  
  
"Heh...I don't know." Draco said.  
  
"I want to go home." Valleria said.  
  
"Me too." Blaise said.  
  
We packed up, than went back to Hogwarts in a carriage. When arrived back in Hogwarts. It was dinner. I was famished.  
  
"Hey, Harry." I said.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" I gave him a hug.  
  
"Guess what?" Harry asked me. He sounded mad.  
  
"What?" I wonder what he's pissed off about.  
  
"Ron's dating Patil, Lavender, Padma and Pansy." He said.  
  
"They all sneak into his room at night." He continued. This is disgusting!  
  
"Oh, Weasel's a player?" we heard Draco talking to Ron, Lavender, Padma, Patil and Pansy. Valleria was behind him. Well on his back, they're usual piggyback.  
  
"What? Are you jealous Drake?" Pansy said. Valleria snorted and rested her head on Draco shoulder.  
  
"Never. Valleria is prettier than all of you put together. Plus, she's not a numbskull. Ew...me jealous of a poor boy! Ha!" Draco said as he started kissing Valleria in the neck. Valleria moaned his name. They started making out on the dinner table. When they noticed that the Professors were watching, they left to their common room. Len ran to me and hugged me.  
  
"How was it? Did you win? I missed you." Len stated.  
  
"It was fun, I guess. No, we didn't it was cancelled. I missed you too!" I yelled. Just than I saw Ron kissing with 4 girls at the same time.  
  
"That's disgusting." Len said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Blaise said.  
  
"Shall I accompany me lady to her common room?" He continued.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said.  
  
Valleria and Charles's Birthday (April 5th)  
  
"Happy Birthday!!!" everybody in the Slytherin Common room yelled in unison. Obviously, the only Slytherin that wasn't there was Pansy. They never had a good first impression of each other. Actually, every house wanted to say Happy Birthday to her. She was the only Slytherin who wouldn't care about what you house you were in or if you were a Mudblood. As long as you don't be annoying.  
  
"Charles too!" Everybody yelled.  
  
"Guys, have you forgotten? He didn't take classes here. He went to our house like 3 months ago...that's pretty sad you guys didn't notice.  
  
"We did notice! It's just give our wishes to him." Blaise yelled.  
  
"Oh, ok." Valleria nodded.  
  
She got her presents and headed to her room. Her falcon came at her window.  
  
Father's Letter (Valleria's POV)  
  
_Dear Valleria,  
  
Happy birthday! 3 months 'till you come back home! Your stepmother and I are excited until you reach home. Charles is learning to play Quidditch. Don't worry he's still a top student. He's being home schooled. He'll be in Hogwarts next year, so be happy. Now that you're 17 you can do whatever you want this summer. Don't worry I'll have a house-elf to follow you around. You can go on a shopping spree. Next year will be your last year. So I want you to be as spoiled as I can. It'll be fun to meet Draco again. Ask him if he'd like to come this summer. I heard that his father is in Askaban...that's hard. I heard that his mother barely spends time with him. I know that's how I've acted with you. Please accept my apology I've only acted so strict wit you is because, I see potential in you. I don't want my little girl to grow up either. You're beautiful and sometimes that could be burden. You can get into let's say...accidents. You know, I don't want you coming home one day with a kid...if you get what I mean.  
  
(Cough) Love (cough),  
Father.  
  
_I smiled at this fact that he cared this much.  
  
"I promise father..." I want to keep this letter forever. Draco came in my room. He was carrying his broom.  
  
"Why do have your broom?" I know he didn't have Quidditch practice or anything.  
  
"Did you know the stairs turn into a slide when a guy tries to get in the Girls Dormitories?" Draco said. I laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you figured that out when you were practically stalking me in the 4th year just to know me better?" Draco frowned.  
  
"It's not funny! I got hurt a lot of times stalking you!" Draco said.  
  
"Aw poor Malfoy. It's not like I had enough stalkers already. Oh yeah, father wondered if you want to visit for summer?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Draco said.  
  
"It's not like I'll have anything to do..." Draco continued.  
  
"Oh yeah...forgot about that." I said. I feel sorry for Malfoy growing up sort-of without parents.  
  
"I'll teach you how to play Quidditch!" He yelled gleefully.  
  
"Oh no...isn't the whip enough already?" I don't want to get hurt by anything! I got hurt a lot learning how to manage the whip. He shook your head. Snogging started. You don't want to read anymore!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Blaise, is Harry staying with you at summer?" I asked. The Grand Hall was looking cleaner for some reason.  
  
"Yes, you want to come too?" He asked sounded like he was begging.  
  
"Sorry, I have to pass. I have to get to learn my family way more. They missed 16 years of my life for heaven's sake!" Blaise agreed. "Guys, Harry is starting to scare me..." Len said. We all turned to Harry he was eyeing Ron.  
  
"What is it Harry? Timmy fell in the well? Oh no boy! Let's go get him! Hello? Hello? HARRY!" Blaise said.  
  
"It's just I can't believe I spent time with that guy before. It makes me ashamed of myself." Harry said.  
  
"Hey, we feel the same way." Ginny said. Draco came out smelling like flowers. Valleria followed who smelled like expensive cologne. Than there was this cheap cologne smell. We looked to see the _source _of the smell it was Ron.  
  
"What were you two doing this whole time? It smells like you guys had finished snog- Malfoy you sly dog! You used your broom didn't you?" Blaise said.  
  
"I thought him that trick." He whispered to me. I playfully punched him. "What do you want to know about it?" Draco asked. Blaise made a funny messed up face disgusted and teasing put together. "It's dinner? Time sure flies when it's your birthday." Valleria said as she put a whole piece of meatloaf in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I got to go owl back to father." We nodded. She smiled with content and left.  
  
Val's POV  
  
_Dear Father,  
  
I'm suggesting you know about the Muggle incident. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I guess I had fun! Well, I miss you too. Don't worry father, I forgive you. You spent time with me...at dinner, but that did cheer me up...I guess. Don't worry! Draco isn't like that father! _[I lie! But Draco isn't like Ron. Any minute those girls will be having kids] _Draco cares about me! Not like that idiot I dated, James Bailey. Remember that guy I liked when I was in first year? Even though, Draco didn't know me until 4th year...remember James though? I was like a trophy to him. Always showing me off to his friends. Remember? I dumped him, cause' I was tired of it. I heard that the BeauxBatons would be visiting Hogwarts again. Is this true? Cause' I'll be seeing James again...whoopee [sarcasm]. What do think he'll do Draco! Oh no...Draco says he'd love to come for summer. I won't come home with a kid, promise.  
  
Umm...Love?  
  
Valleria Scarlet.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Valleria returned wearing one of Malfoy's shirts this time. We don't have to be in our common rooms till' 10 o'clock. We're hanging out in the Library. Blaise and I decided we should start to snog like Valleria and Draco. So we did. Len had to run to the Slytherin Common Room because he went WAY over his curfew. Got a detention, I bet. I told Blaise that I'm going to go outside. I went outside and sat on a bench in front of a river with a little bridge. Just than an odd owl that looked like Pig, was there.  
  
Dear...Granger...Richardson or whatever,  
  
I just want you to know that I broke up with all my girlfriends and got what is it...oh yeah, a therapist for my 'problem'. It was all thanks to you. I know how to control now. Even though, I left girls as a wreck that thing you told me about dropping one and picking a new one up got to my head.  
  
RW.  
  
_Ron? At least he was gaining control over himself again.  
  
"I don't think you should still trust him. I think he's the same little weasel he always was." I was scared. Who said that? All I saw was a dark figure leaning against a tree sitting. Ahhh...?  
  
"Come on Granger you can't remember the voice that tormented you for years?" All of the sudden, I saw two cold eyes but they seemed soothed.  
  
"Malfoy." I spat.  
  
"Good, I knew weren't that stupid, Mud-...Pureblood!" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's an insult, because?"  
  
"You're exactly like Blaise. Now, what are you doing here on this lovely night?" He asked. Why was he so calm?  
  
"What is fresh air illegal now?" He snorted.  
  
"How come you haven't adjusted like Blaise and Valleria?" I asked. This was quite true but it seemed like he reacted when I said Valleria.  
  
"Valleria..." he said dreamily. Great! Now there's a Slytherin Luna!  
  
"Fine I'll tell you! Number One: It's an old habit, hard to get used to you know! Number Two: Blaise always liked you, and Valleria doesn't really care about Mudbloods or whatever."  
  
"And Number Three?" I asked.  
  
"Just because there's a one and two doesn't mean there's a three." He said. He's still the ferret I knew before.  
  
"Is it true that the BeauxBatons students are coming tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah...I guess it's true."  
  
I thought about Ron and...Fleur. She'll be older now, and more...mature. That turns Ron on.  
  
[A/N: That's my third Chapter! Uh-oh...what'll happen to Ron! Why is Draco so calm? Yet, Valleria is tense that her ex boyfriend James? Will he think she still likes him? Will she tell Draco who he is? Will James and Draco have a show down? Or will somebody else have a show down?]  
  
**  
  
**  



	4. The Big Day!

**Chapter 4: BeauxBatons Confusion  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
**It was the big, big day. The BeauxBatons students were coming for absolutely no reason. Or so I thought. I had to do something though, I matured, yeah but Fleur was already pretty. Now that she's 19, Ron will see how much she matured. I know, Ron's trying to fix things up, but I think I'm going to take Malfoy's word for this. He can't be trusted...yet. I heard Fleur got a job as a teacher there. I'm pretty sure we'll see her. That's for sure.  
  
"Oi! Ron!" I yelled. He was sitting in front of the fire. No girls. I'm proud.  
  
"What is it Hermione? Did you get my letter?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I did. I have to say I'm proud but-..." Ron looked at me.  
  
"What? You don't think I'll make a move on Fleur too!" Ron yelled. How did he read my mind?  
  
"How do you...?" I was too speechless.  
  
"Oh. Before that I thought I should open a book or two. I saw Valleria and Blaise talking by them selves. I remembered what Valleria said about me going near her, so I just went on the other side of the bookshelf so she won't see me. I heard them I couldn't resist but listen! So I heard in, they said the people from BeauxBatons were visiting. Than Blaise said 'do you think Ron will make a move on Fleur? I heard she teaches there now.' Valleria shrugged and said 'Probably. He is an animal isn't he?' I was really offended, Hermione!"  
  
"Hmm...Malfoy and I had the same conversation." I told him.  
  
"What? You talking to Malfoy?" He stood up.  
  
"Yes, he was quite calm. He sort of snuck around and read your letter. Oddly. Well, I got to go. You want to come? They're coming soon." I replied.  
  
"Yes, I'll come." When we opened the common room door. Blaise, Valleria and Draco were standing there, waiting. They all glared at Ron. Valleria put her hand up her skirt and pulled out her whip. She kept it on the side of her hip at all times. Except when she's wearing pants.  
  
"It's hot when you pull out that whip." Draco said.  
  
"I know." Valleria said. She went forward to him dangerously.  
  
"I told you-." Valleria said.  
  
"Don't worry. He's with me. (Blaise eyes widened) No, Blaise it's not like that. He's getting help. He's just going to accompany us, okay?" They all nodded. Except for Malfoy.  
  
"I told you Granger...Richardson. That I'm still not going to believe this..._weasel king _that he's getting help! He hurt my girlfriend in a physical and emotional way! I'll never forget that, Richardson! I can't believe he's even a Pureblood!" He snarled. Valleria's eyes watered. I think it's how much her boyfriend got angry. It was happy tears. Hold on, blood?  
  
"Malfoy can I speak to you? Alone?" Malfoy's eyes widened. He mouthed to Blaise 'did I do anything wrong?' Blaise merely shook his head.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
What did I do? Any moment, I'll be pulling oh my so gorgeous, hair! At least she didn't say 'we have to talk'.  
  
"We have to talk." Valleria said. Damn it! No...please don't.  
  
"What is it?" I had to say something, or else it would be awkward.  
  
"The BeauxBatons students are coming for a small visit, one of those students will be my ex-boyfriend, James. I think he's going to try to win me back. So, I want to cook something up, you know so he won't try to win me. We're practically the most smartest Slytherins so, I thought we could think of something together." Thank Merlin! I gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"So what are going to say to him?" Hmm... I like this plan. We should think of something kin-ky. Hmm...pregnancy? That would be great but her father would kill me if he heard this. Maybe she could owl him first telling him not to panic. Yeah, that'll do. Or should I fib making her Mrs. Malfoy? Why aren't I telling her these ideas? What will she think though? I don't want her to use that whip on me...  
  
"Never mind, it's too late for that. I tried talking to you last night, but I couldn't find you, so I just sat in the library talking to Blaise about the students. Let's go they're coming, see!" she pointed outside the window. There were carriages.  
  
"Let's go." I said.  
  
Dumbledore had his announcement.  
  
"BeauxBatons has came over because I invited them, for no particular reasons." I rolled my eyes. I knew he made a cruddy Head. The students came in there was a boy with dirty blonde hair very spiked. He stood out from the crowd.  
  
"That's James." Valleria pointed at that idiot. He came over to our seats. I heard Blaise say something.  
  
"Brace yourself, Malfoy." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm James. Who's the babe?" Valleria eyes narrowed. She frowned. She has a hot frown. Man, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? I pulled my collar.  
  
"James, you forgot already? Tsk, tsk, tsk." She looked angry.  
  
"You remind me of an ex girlfriend...Valleria? Is that you?" James replied.  
  
"Obviously, you are still simple minded." Valleria snapped.  
  
"Oo0o0o, you got plain hard to get! Now you're hot you want to, you know." Valleria made a disgusted look.  
  
"Just to inform you, she has a boyfriend. He's not as shallow minded. You're a pervert." Blaise said. Wow, is that what he thought? Well, I guess I'm a pervert too, but I didn't make my move 'till the end of 4th year. At least get to know her better. Hey, what am I saying? She's my girlfriend!  
  
"And who may that be?" James said.  
  
"That would be me, idiot." I said. I hate this guy! Hold on is this jealousy? Valleria kissed me.  
  
"See, he doesn't get out of control like you did. One kiss on the cheek, you'd be snogging me! Even, though I'd usually say I was too busy. Heh, you would believe anything." The two Richardsons walked over.  
  
"Oh, Valleria who's your friend here?" Richardson asked.  
  
"He's not a friend, he's some git I once thought I knew. I don't know what I saw in him before. He seemed nice until I was his girlfriend. It was finally like my label, James's girlfriend. That's all nobody knew my actual name. When I'm with Draco, people know me as Valleria Scarlet." She kissed me again.  
  
"Valleria, I have a plan." I whispered in her ear. We both went out in the hall.  
  
"What are you planning?" She sounded desperate so James would get away from her.  
  
"Here, wear this ring." I put my hand in my pocket. Got the ring that had the Malfoy Crest on it with a giant diamond.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Malfoy! Are you asking me to _marry _me? Oh gosh, I would say yes, but this young! What'll father think-?"  
  
"No! Not...(cough) now. Just pretend. Send your father a letter telling him to not panic. Ok?" I said. Oh god, she thought is real...now? Ha! I would kneel! Practically begging for her to say yes.  
  
"I love it, though! The Malfoy crest is so beautiful! I thought the Scarlet Crest was nice but...wow this is something!" She put it on her ring finger. I put a ring that I had for me, on my ring finger.  
  
"Let's go talk to Dumbledore to tell all the students that it's an act. I mean Hogwarts students, so it won't be anything." I agreed. I walked with Valleria to the Professor's Table.  
  
"Professor, may we speak to you?" Dumbledore got up, and went into the hall with us.  
  
"Um, professor, if it's not too much trouble, could you say Malfoy and I are pretending to be married?" Dumbledore looked at us as if we're crazy or something but I have to admit he himself, is off his rocker.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Scarlet? Or shall I say Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore seem to get what we were saying.  
  
"It's about James, he wants to win me back. I used to see this really nice guy I knew before, until he became well let's say...Ron-ish. So Malfoy and I thought of this plan. Could you tell the BeauxBatons students to get out in the hall for a second?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, anything for you Miss Scarlet." He said. Either she could blackmail him, or he respects her. Or is it both...?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I saw Ron talking to Fleur. She did mature, that's for sure. They seemed to have a great time. I'm not sure if she likes him like **that**, though. I think Ron is starting to fall for her Veela beauty. Oh well, at least not being some animal.  
  
"Excuse me, could all the BeauxBatons students and professors just walk out into the hall?" Dumbledore asked very kindly. All I heard were murmurs of 'that never happens back home' or 'Eh? Oh well, let's just get out of here'. I saw Draco and Valleria were in front.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy are going to tell you that they are not married. They're pretending for a personal reason. What's that Mrs. Malfoy? Oh, well, she wants me to tell you. She's trying to avoid this one student, James. He's her ex." Pavarti, Lavender and Padma squealed.  
  
"That's so romantic!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"I know!" Padma squealed.  
  
Dumbledore allowed all the students from BeauxBatons came back. James came back and sat with us. We all rolled our eyes. Valleria held James's hand hiding her disgust.  
  
"To tell you the truth..." she showed James the ring. His eyes widened.  
  
"Your married?!" everybody looked at him. Than you could hear a flow of whispers.  
  
"To whom?" He asked. He was still in shock.  
  
"Uh, Draco. Draco Malfoy." Great! She sounds like him now.  
  
"So your Valleria Malfoy now." He said shakily but tried to be calm.  
  
"Yeah...let's go shall we, honey?" Valleria said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Time for some honeymoon fun?" Valleria smirked as they snuck off to their common room. Instead, they just said hello to some old friends.  
  
"Valleria? Is that you! Man, you got hot!" Draco and Valleria turned around. There stood a guy with brown hair and odd orange eyes.  
  
"Red! It is you!" She hugged the guy.  
  
"Draco, this is my old best friend, Red."  
  
Draco POV  
  
"Red...?" What an odd name.  
  
"When I was at BeauxBatons, he's practically the only boy who called me by my name." Valleria said. I shook hands with this...Red.  
  
"You know, Tails and Jinx are somewhere here. I think they're lost somewhere. Trust me, if they can get lost in their own room, they'll get lost here. They miss you, a lot. They're nothing without you." Red told Valleria.  
  
"Who are-...?" I said more odd names...darn.  
  
"Tails and Jinx are, I guess the female versions of Crabbe and Goyle. There they are!" We turned around to see a blonde and a brunette with both the sickening bluest eyes I've ever seen. They did look like they were lost.  
  
"Boss! It's been a long time! We've missed you! In BeauxBatons, we couldn't find anybody else as popular as you to protect!" The brunette said.  
  
"Guys, I'm not your boss anymore. Get that through! Ever since I left, you don't serve me! I had fun when you did though! I'm not saying I don't like you two anymore we could be friends! Just if you're wondering Draco, the brunette is Tails and the blonde is Jinx. They're really nice if you get to know them. Let's go Draco." Valleria said.  
  
"Is it true your married?" Jinx blurted out. She covered her mouth as if she just swore to Valleria.  
  
"Yes, it is Jinx. Do you have a problem with that?" At least she didn't sound rude, if you get what I mean. Red's mouth was open wide.  
  
"What your Surname than, Valleria?" Red asked.  
  
"My surname is...Malfoy." I pointed to Draco.  
  
"That is Draco Malfoy. I have to go write a letter to father." She said. I gulped what would she tell her dad? Her dad knows me. He used to talk with my father. When he figured out he was Death Eater and got the Dementor's Kiss all her father wanted to do was pity me. I respect his pity though, it's not like he's babying me. Plus, with my mother going around snogging other men, Valleria's stepmother has been kind to me. I had to wait for her to come back. You know, that thing with the stupid stairs...  
  
"Sorry for taking to long, couldn't find my quill! Than I remembered I could Accio it heh, heh... but when I did, like 7 quills flew at me! I had to dodge them all! Here this is the letter I'm giving to father." Valleria said.  
  
_Dear Father,  
  
Don't worry Malfoy and I aren't really married. It's just a plan to keep James away. Cause' everybody knows now not to mess with me. I f it's like this to be married to Malfoy, maybe I should! Sorry father, just joking. Hope I didn't cause you to panic or anything. Did I mention that Draco would love to come for the summer? I think I did, but just to tell you again. Don't hate me!!!_

_  
Yours Truly,  
  
Valleria...Malfoy.  
  
_"Nice touch. If anything happened to him, I'm sure I'll feel guilty." I said.  
  
"Come on, I played **way **worse tricks than that. I told him once that I was banned from Hogs Head because I was caught snogging somebody." Valleria said. My eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry. He was only in St. Mungo's for about 2 days!" She giggled. She got the letter and gave it to her falcon.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I kept eyeing Ron. They seemed to have a really great time together. Uh-oh Fleur is whispering something to Ron. Ron just shook his head. I read his mouth he said 'I'd love to but I just...can't' than Fleur said 'Oh come on, I heard you were ze animal from girls'. Fleur! That naughty girl! I had to do something. Blaise than said something.  
  
"Oh come on, let the guy have some fun." I looked at him with rage.  
  
"What? Why are you on his side?" I said.  
  
"I'm not taking sides! I never do, my mum said I remind her of Lupin. I highly doubt that. Come on, my pet, at least he got to know the girl. He tried to not accept he's trying! Just let the guy has fun, please?" Blaise made the biggest puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh fine, you do remind me of a young Lupin too!" I said. It's very odd, he reminds me of Professor Lupin. I watched Ron and Fleur walk out to a _room._  
  
"Oh shut up." He said playfully. I giggled than we started to make out.  
  
"Um...ugh...(gulp) sister, we have a letter." Len said. I immediately jumped up, tried to put my lip-gloss back on properly. I just took the letter from Len.  
  
"Sorry bout' that." I said.  
  
"It's ok, being in Slytherin, I'm getting used to it, if you get what I mean." I nodded gleefully. I read the letter very closely.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
It's your mother honey; I heard that BeauxBatons students are visiting there. _[News sure goes fast.] _Look, a certain Professor Holmes ok? When you find him call him 'Rolly' ok? I think you'll be very nice friends. Tell me if you find him, I might visit.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother.  
  
_Ok...Rolly? I explained it to Blaise.  
  
"Ok...right...let's go find this Professor." He said. We asked all the students. Including James.  
  
"James? Where's Professor Holmes?" I said.

"Oo0o0o, why talk to ol' Holmes, when you can get close to me." He purred. Blaise raised an eyebrow. He grabbed his collar.  
  
"Where is he?" Blaise snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't lose your top. Except for you (he pointed at me) that would be great if you lost your top." I rolled my eyes. Blaise lifted his collar higher.

"Ok...(cough)...he's there. (Cough). Man your strong, (cough)." James said while he wheezed.  
  
"Play Quidditch. So you'll get muscles. Not like those bags in your arms, that you supposedly call muscles." Blaise said. We saw this man he had spectacles. Light brown hair, wore robes too baggy for him. Talking to Professor Flitwick. I had to do what I would regret.  
  
"Rolly?" I said as I tapped his shoulder. He continued talking than he paused for a moment and froze. He didn't turn around yet, but he said something to me.  
  
"Leslie? What are you doing here?" I knew that was my mother's name. He turned around and gave me a hug.  
  
"Help..." I said to Blaise. Blaise just stood there shrugging, looking concerned. Professor Holmes known as 'Rolly' stopped hugging me and took a step back.  
  
"Sorry about that young lady, you just remind me of a woman I used to know...are you her daughter? Are you the daughter of Leslie Vanessa Leon?" Leon? Maybe that was my mother's old name. Before she married my father, of course.  
  
"Well, yes, but its now Leslie Vanessa Richardson." Professor Holmes just stood there. He looked a bit upset.  
  
"He married Hugh? She always talked to me and called him a bloody git who doesn't care about anything. How could a Gryffindor like a Slytherin?" Than he eyed at Blaise and I. He saw the Slytherin crest on Blaise's robe. He also saw the Gryffindor crest on my robe.  
  
"Oh...I mean, there's nothing wrong with it! It's just that he was different. He always called her names, said he was going to kill her one day. He even said that she was ugly compared to a troll. She cried for 2 straight days about that." Holmes said.  
  
"Maybe love starts with hate?" Blaise said trying to get into the conversation.  
  
"Yes, very true...are you Lupin's nephew or something?" He asked.  
  
"No! Why is everybody thinking that?" Blaise said.  
  
"Your mother, she is a very beautiful woman, maybe it's genetic. You look like a fine young lady." Holmes said. He's really nice I wish he taught here.  
  
"I've always wondered why most of the people we met from BeauxBatons don't have their accents? Charles and Valleria are from there, they don't have accents." Blaise said.  
  
"It's because most of us aren't from France. Some people moved to France to hide they're past like Richardson here. What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Hermione, this is Blaise." I said.  
  
"I see those are really nice names." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Professor." I said.  
  
"My mother told me to call you 'Rolly' I have to write her a letter back. She said she might come visit." I said.  
  
"That would be excellent! To see Leslie again!" Holmes said. So I rushed and wrote the letter.  
  
_Dear Mom,  
  
Professor Holmes is really nice! You should come visit, now. Now, now, now!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
_I sent it so quickly I swear I ran over about 3 first years. About 10 minutes later, my mother was at the door.  
  
"Rolly!" She yelled. Professor Holmes looked at her and they both hugged.  
  
"Leslie! How long has it been? Why did you marry Hugh? You got children and didn't even tell me about them? Oh, never mind!" They hugged again.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll explain. I married Hugh because..." Professor Holmes looked very anxious.  
  
"Yes?" He answered.  
  
"Because, you remember that night Hugh fell off his broom in 7th year? He couldn't go to the farewell ball because he was too injured?"  
  
"Yes! His face was like this." He did a imitation of somebody wincing. I guess he forgot he was talking to Hugh's daughter and wife. Professor Holmes laughed. My mother glared at him. He froze and just nodded.  
  
"Well, I was, I guess worried. Felt so sorry, nobody seemed to care. Plus, I didn't have anybody to dance with so what was the point of going? You were going with Neon (?) so I said what was the point? When I went into the Hospital Wing he was sleeping, so I just sat there just to watch over him. He was talking in his sleep. I heard 'I will kill you, Leon.' I got outraged so I was about to punch him until he said 'but you're funny, cute, smart a bit too smart for your own good if you ask me. I wish I could tell you that in person. Ha!' I never knew he felt like that about me so I just watched over him the whole night. He woke up, and saw me. He looked so surprised because right when he woke up, I kissed him. I thought he would push me off, but instead he returned the kisses. I hated him, but it was like we were putting masks on. Every time we said 'I hate you.' We actually meant 'I love you.' We met up at places after school year, than we got more involved. Until, the day he proposed. I said yes [A/N A bit Duh....]. Since than I'm Leslie Richardson. Heh, like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
My eyes were watering.  
  
"That's so romantic, mother!" I said. Blaise laughed.  
  
"Aw, is somebody going to cry about a story?" he said playfully.  
  
"No! I just liked the story..." I said. So, that's how my mom and dad fell in love. It's nothing like Blaise and I. Blaise liked me in the first place. I sort of liked him back, but I barely noticed him...that's all.  
  
"You know just to tell you I only took Neon to make somebody jealous..." Professor Holmes said.  
  
"Oh really? Who might that be?" My mother asked.  
  
"Well, you. Don't worry, I suddenly noticed I loved you as a sister." Professor Holmes said.  
  
"I completely agree." Mom said.  
  
"Let's go talk about life shall we?" Mom said. Professor Holmes nodded.  
  
"We'll be right back talking about life."

"Excellent choice! Miss Richardson! Life is very important in wizarding systems." Blaise said.  
  
"Are you—"Blaise cut my mom off.  
  
"No, I'm not Lupin's nephew or something."  
  
"Oh, ok." My mother said as she walked away with Prof. Holmes.  
  
Charles POV [A/N We're jumping around!]  
  
I'm so...bored...must play...prank...on teacher...seriously, being home schooled is so...boring. I heard the BeauxBatons students are coming for a visit. So classes are called off for two weeks! This sucks. All she does is blab, blab and blab about things that I already know. I know what to do! I'll pretend to die! Just tip...the chair. Oh yeah! Who fell on the floor! Ok, close eyes and pretend to be knocked out. There.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" My teacher yelled. Excellent, the plan is working. I hear footsteps coming from the staircase. Good father, come and see your conscious-but-pretending-to-be-unconscious son.  
  
"What the hell happened?" my father said.  
  
"I-I d-d-don't know! He was f-f-fine one second, t-t-the other second h-h-he's down!" my teacher stuttered. I know, this is mean but I can't resist. It's excellent.  
  
"Calm down. It's nothing. Leave him there." My father said.  
  
"What?! You mean you're just going to leave me here?!" Oops. Did I say that out loud?  
  
"Yes son, I'm going to leave somebody who doesn't need help on the floor. And yes son, you did say that out loud." Father said. I pouted. He walked away. Than he turned around.  
  
"Oh yeah, and son?" he said.  
  
"Yesh Daddy?" I said snickering.  
  
"You're grounded." He said trying-to-be-sweetly-evil. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"How long?" I said.  
  
"Two hours. No magic." What that's all? Ah, the treasures of being a rich wizard. Ha! Father is too vulnerable to ground his kids. I can't beat Valleria's record. A day. It was when she told father that she was banned from Hog's Head snogging somebody. Mother-who's-actually-stepmother didn't do anything, she was laughing at father. Same with me. Father walked down stairs.  
  
"Don't d-d-do that again! Y-you hear me!" as the tone of her voice she was trying to still heal from the shock I gave her.  
  
"What if I do? You can't give me detention, because that would be a privilege! Fine, give me detention! Cause' I want to make a sandwich I'm getting hungry." My teacher ignored me. She kept on blabbing on something about ghosts. Ok, I heard one word but now all I hear is blah, blah, blah, blah! I think I have what Muggles call ADD.  
  
'a ghost can't die' that's one sentence I heard.  
  
"Really?" I said with sarcasm but the teacher thought I was really involved.  
  
"Yes, it is true because they're already dead!" she said with enthusiasm. This is my 73rd teacher and I'm not going to end until I leave 100! This one's tough though, she's already taught me a week. It's because father keeps on coming in. If I could get him out of the house for one second. One single second! She will be the victim of the...Prank Demon. I sound like two year old...that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm just so desperate to get out of here. I'm sure going to regret this...  
  
"Stupefy!" I yelled. Oh yeah, dad banned my magic use. My teacher raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Uh, just you use Stupefy on a...ghost?" oh shoot. I'm going for the smart kid! That means more explanations...oh no.  
  
"No, no, no, no. Don't you listen? You can't use spells on a ghost. Geez." Hey, she doesn't like explaining hmmm. Charles has a wonderful plan!  
  
"But you remember in the 2nd year though the Basilisk attacked a ghost right?" My teacher said.  
  
"I don't get it." Heh, if she doesn't like explaining I'll make her explain some more! Heh.  
  
"What? How can you not get that?" She's sounding impatient...  
  
"I don't get that either." Ha! Watch her slide out of my house.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Boo-yeah! Next contestant, please! My father rushed upstairs wondering what was happening. All he saw was the teacher running out of the door.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He asked. But than again, it was pretty obvious what had happened. I, Charles Scarlet happened.  
  
"Mr. Scarlet! Your son is so impossible to teach! He won't listen to one word I say! It's pretty obvious that he should never be taught ever! He says he knows everything I teach him, so what's really the point! You're just wasting your money on this child! He's obnoxious! And not to mention rude! Hmph!" My teacher yelled. I just snorted. This is mad! My father turned red.  
  
"Nobody, absolutely nobody, will mock any member of the Scarlet clan! You mock him you mock the rest of us! You're right. I'm wasting money on my son. Since, he is smarter than any of you morons I'm wasting time!" Whoa, is that the nicest thing he's ever said besides 'You're grounded'? Heh, hold on...that means no more making fun of teachers! No!  
  
"Father, just get a new person to teach me. I like learning things I already know! Their practically my...my...victims!" I yelled. Father raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, all right son..." father stuttered. The teacher glared and stumbled down the stairs. Bounce, bounce, silly tutor.  
  
"Yeah, thanks father..." I said.  
  
"For what? I didn't do anything." How clueless can he get? I know he (cough) (cough) loves me, hey maybe that's what made him love mother. He never knew when he was nice. That's sad...  
  
"You just backed me up! You don't know that you did?" I said. He just ruffled my hair and went downstairs. Man, watch the hair! I waste 10 minutes of life just to do my hair! Hold on, I heard the BeauxBatons students are visiting! I'll get to see my friends! Got to go...hold on, I need a new teacher...their staying for 2 weeks...I'll go visit them next week. Yeah!  
  
"Ahhh!!!" That sounded like downstairs, rush downstairs...  
  
"What happened Daddy-o yo?" Ha! I love mocking him like that.  
  
"Oh, never mind. It's nothing...just another letter from Valleria saying she married Malfoy." What? MALFOY??? I'm like Malfoy's brother! Ahhh!  
  
"Son...son...stop running in circles...stop it...SON!" Holy crap...didn't have to lose control.  
  
"She says it's only to keep James Bailey away, ok?" James? I despise that name! Losing temper...  
  
"Son, control...whoa, boy. Save it." Fine I'll save it for next week...  
  
[A/N I made Charles a funny guy! How do you like his personality! Otaku Sae thanks a lot for reviewing. Tell me your real name, and I might put you as Charles girlfriend if you want. Uh-oh Draco didn't catch up to James alone yet...it's going to be hunt. Charles is stinking mad at James for breaking his sister heart when they were in the 3rd year. And Valleria's caught in the whole middle of it...oh god.]


	5. Attack or not

Charles POV

"I'm going to change my mind!" I yelled.

"Changed your mind about what?" father asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! Since there's only two weeks left, but I want to see Moni! I'm going to head over there straight away! Provide me with a carriage?" I winked at father.

"Ok…I guess. Just don't overreact when you see James ok?" Father asked.

"Overreact? Me? Never!" I said as I went to go pack my stuff.

'Only if he gets killed by me, I will.' I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Father said.

"Oh. Nothing." I went up to my room.

Hmmm…what will I need there? I'll get my stuff and lets see if I need it or not. Hmmm…quills, books, inkwells, and work to do. Now, those are things I **don't **need. What I do need: Wand, Rat, Stuffed Toy (Mr. Shnug), Hat, Cloaks, Gel, Brush, Mirror and Pet Rock. Now, that's the stuff I need. Oh yes, can't forgot my owl, Captain Drunk.

"Off I go to Hogwarts!" I yelled to father. Father waved his hand carelessly. I went inside of the carriage I was going to be arriving in. Boring ride, but still excited. I'm going to surprise Moni by entering with a bang of course. Did I tell you? Moni is my girlfriend. Met her at BeauxBatons we were best friends. Than it got more…serious. Oh yeah, I'll have to see James. I used to be mates with him I can't believe it myself.

"Sir, We've 'rrived at 'Ogwarts." The carriage driver informed me.

"Thank you. Keep the change." I said as I handed him 5 galleons. Hogwarts has not changed one bit. I walked in followed by my floating trunk. I saw the doors to the Great Hall when I opened them everyone was chattering with talking, when they heard the door open they all stared at me. Quite embarrassed, I am.

"Charles?" I heard a very recognizing voice squealed.

"Moni!" My face brightened up. My, has she changed…pretty as usual, but…wow. Monica ran all the way to my arms. I hugged her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"A bit bored, what about you?" she replied with a smile that could make a Dementor's life bright.

"Wonderful. Now, where is the ol' prat?" I asked looking over many heads. One was sticking out of the crowd, I dirty blonde spiked up hair…James.

"Did you hear about your sister?" Monica asked me a bit shocked still but I guess happy.

"Yes. I'm very happy for her. I'll explain it to you later ok?" I told Moni.

"Explain what?"

"Later." She just nodded. James is sitting near Valleria. I wonder why? I thought somebody like her should actually…I don't know. Care?

"Valleria, back away from the git now." I demanded. Valleria looked up at me so did Draco. Hermione coughed and Blaise eyed me.

"Oh…him. He knows not touch a Malfoy." Valleria said with a little hint in her voice for Charles.

"Oh yeah! Right. You can all stop staring at me." He yelled to the whole school. All you could hear was shuffling of people as they returned to their conversations.

"Hey Charles what are you doing here?" Valleria asked.

"Is it a crime to see my old friends?" Charles asked.

"Probably." Draco said sarcastically.

"So, it's only two weeks left till' school's over?" I asked all of them.

"Well, including this week no. There's two weeks and three days left." Hermione said. As they all watched James leave.

"Heading to the library." He said to inform us. Nobody seemed to care.

"Now that I remembered, um. I have to go to the library too." Draco muttered. I could sense he's going to do something…

"Valleria, my dear sister. Is there something wrong with Draco?" she grinned.

"Nope, I don't think so." She answered plainly.

Draco POV

It's my chance. To get James for what he did before. I personally think I should fight with my wand aside…fight this fight like a…man? James is a pretty good of a guy, if he wasn't a git who broke Valleria's heart. I entered the library and saw where James was sitting. I was about to attack him but…

"Hey Malfoy!" It was Charles.

"I know what your up to…" Charles said bitterly. What's wrong with him?

"Well, I was going to invite you--." I stuttered. He backed away from me.

"That gross! I wouldn't come!" Charles yelled. Good thing James was wearing his 'Headphones'. He took them off.

"What's so gross?" I asked. What is wrong?

"You didn't even dare tell Valleria that you were cheating on her!" He yelled.

"I was here for James—!" I was cut off.

"Excuse? I am James for information." James yelled.

"You're gay? Valleria would understand…if you wanted James, I'd leave you two alone." Charles was about to leave.

"No! I was here to beat up James!" I yelled.

"Um…is talking about me?" James asked irritated.

"We'll just leave." I laughed and back all the way to the open door Charles was now holding for an exit. When I got to the door I ran like Hell. Charles looked at me questioningly and ran as fast with me. We both stopped at the Slytherin common room both panting.

"That was close." Charles said laughing.

"Your right." I chuckled with him.

"Now, I see the side Valleria talked about…" I looked at him open-eyed and put an eyebrow up.

"What side?" I asked. 

"She constantly talks to me about you. I thought you were a slimy git who wouldn't care. Cause' you were constantly making fun of people, I thought you'd do the same some day to Valleria." Charles said mockingly.

"Ah, cause' of Scar Head and Weasel." I chuckled while saying this.

"Yup." He nodded. I looked at the time…holy crap! I was going to be late for the Quidditch Match!! Slytherin versus Hufflepuff obviously, everybody knows who's going to win…Slytherin of course. I heard our beater is sick…so we got a substitute beater…it was Valleria! She's the kind to be a beater…don't you think?

I ran all the way to the Broom Closet. There was my Nimbus 2001. I changed into my robes, and there I saw Valleria in the back with her Nimbus 2001. I got that for her on Christmas when we were in year four. I swear, Nimbus 2001s look better than Potter's Fire Bolt. At least Nimbus's look cool. Obviously, his doesn't. The gates opened and we all kicked from the ground.

'Slytherin versus Hufflepuff' yelled a boy who looked awfully like Lee Jordan…but younger.

'Valleria Scarlet a hot Slytherin is replacing John Hefferman. The beater!' The boy shouted. I fled all the way to where he was sitting.

"Oi! Fry head! Don't make comments like that, or I'll shove your magical bell up your magical ass. Please and thank you." I smirked. Professor McGonagall eyed me.

"I was being polite. I said my pleases and thank you-s" I said flying away.

NA Sorry this chapter was short! I have no time and no ideas…please give me some ideas… 


	6. 6 More Days and Some Lies

**  
Chapter 5-Hermione Richardson  
** A/N: Sorry, but I actually have a life.

**-Hermione POV-**

Obviously, Slytherin won. Valleria's an OK beater. I mean, better than I could do. I am REALLY scared of heights…I just don't know what I have against flying its so…I guess you'd call it weird. Besides, I've already flown and I didn't like it. Third year. Buckbeak. Me. Sick. I didn't really want to show I was sick…I wanted to be tough. Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams went to take showers. Blaise is making fun of the Hufflepuffs right now. They're giving a really nasty look. Charles came over with Moni he looked smug.

"Hi Hermit." What? Is that a nickname for me? Moni giggled.

"Charles, stop poking at her. What's been happening recently?" Moni said. Valleria came with a calm smile on her face.

"That's not good." Charles said.

"Charles…I need to talk to you." Valleria said with a little sad smile.

** -Valleria's POV-** "I got a letter from father." I stuttered.

"Yes, and what about?" 

"Mother." I said with a wince.

"Which one?" Charles said with his eyes opened wide.

"Err…not step-mother…_her…_"

"Oh…what does _she _want now?"

"Here read it…"

I showed Charles the letter that said:

_Dear Valleria,_

Your mother came back because your grandmother on her side had passed away. Your grandmother gave us a wealthy amount of money in her will. It was only written to both of us…she didn't know we separated. So, in order your mother came from France just to get the galleons she left…I heard it was a great amount. We'll be splitting it though. Your mother arrived about 2 hours ago. She came with a boyfriend…I don't think that was very polite of her inviting somebody without telling me…so you and Charles would soon be leaving Hogwarts…your two mothers, a random boyfriend and I will be picking you guys up. Okay?

Keep Up the Resistance,  
Father.

"Merlin! Does she think she could bring some person she fell in love with to our home?" Charles said whipping the crystal flower vase to the wall shattering it to pieces. I looked at him in rage.

"Will you calm down? For Heaven's sake, Charles its not the first time mother has done something stupid. Just to get back at father for wanting separation sheets." I said shaking all the anger out of him. 

"She's sort of aiming for us too, you know." Charles said with obviousness.

"What do you mean, she barely knows us." I said with venom.

"But she did know something that nobody else knew." Charles said with a slightly worried face on.

"That we despised her?" I said with a nasty look.

"Yes. That's what's making her aim for us. Mother will take no prisoners." Charles said.

"Hey, it runs in the blood and how could you call her a mother in the first place…" I said with anger.

"You know, we just need to calm down." Charles said rubbing the temple of his head.

"Hey, maybe you did learn something when you were being home schooled." I said.

"Hey, you changed." Charles said with a smirk.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I bolted. I'm Clueless…

"You used to be all sugar-coated. Somebody's added some salt in the batch." Charles said. I can't believe he compared me to your everyday ingredients. 

"Well, in Draco's opinion and I quote, 'I think its more like cinnamon that's been added…sweet, but its still considered a spice.'," Charles chuckled. What? Draco compared me to your everyday ingredients too?

"I'm glad your not as flirty-flirty-ha-ha anymore." Charles said with a chuckle due to my reaction.

"What kind of word is that? Flirty-flirty-ha-ha…" I raised an eyebrow.

"You ask too many questions." Charles said with a pout. We both went off to search for Hermione, there were two choices. First choice, she may in the Library. Second choice, she was in Blaise's room. Don't want to walk in on that.

-Mrs. Richardsons' POV-

I've had enough of this little immature fight. Hugh and Holmes were both ignoring each other. Both of them had to be separated and given a 'time-out'. Both were sipping tea very loudly.

"Will you stop with the sipping?" Hugh bolted up and pointedly stared at Holmes.

"S'cuse me majesty. Since when did you become holier than thou?" Holmes said with annoyance.

"Since I owned this house!" Hugh barked.

"You were also sipping your tea loudly!" Holmes sneered.

"Will you two stop it? I separated you two for a reason?" I said with annoyance.

"He started it!" Hugh and Holmes said in unison while pointing at each other while practically tipping the sofa chairs just to point at one another. They're so immature!

"Okay, lets stop this fight and act like civil people."

"Hmph. That's too much of a goal for _Rolly_." Mr. Richardson mumbled.

"Excuse me? Civil?" I said in a calm but irritated voice.

"Is it true what I heard? You fell in love with Leslie during the Farwell Ball. The one where you were injured…"

"Yes." 

"So you purely liked her since the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Am I annoying?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is more civil than earlier…Rolly how's your love life?" I sprang up to get myself a warm cup of tea.

"Allow me." Hugh poured tea in a nearby glass for me.

"Well, being a teacher and all…its difficult to find love life outside the school…attending school was the easiest place to get a loved one." Holmes said with a depressed look on his face.

"Oh dear, are you wanting to have a girl…but you can't seem to find one?" Hugh asked with a pitied look on his face.

"I could help you…if you wanted…" Hugh stuttered.

"See? C-I-V-I-L! Now you can both help each other…I'll be going to feed Valleria's pets. Be back in a sec." I said.

-Mr. Scarlet's POV- 

+A few days later+

'Merlin, why the Hell is this happening to me…those moans and noises coming from the guest room disgust me…' I'm really hurting here…those little sounds coming from that room remind me of all the things that had happened when she and I were in REAL love…that night where we figured she was pregnant with Charles and Valleria. She looked so happy…than for some reason about 4-6 years later that love she had for me and my children faded slowly. Now, she comes waltzing in as if we were best friends and comes with another guy from France who barely even knew she had children already. Who knows, with the rate she's going currently she could have about 16 children from different men. I just couldn't handle it anymore of her hatred for us…we were bound to split up. I'm supposed to kept content due to my children…I have to be happy…for them.

There I sat alone eating my dinner. I waited for them to join me, but by how 'fun' they're having upstairs…I guess I shouldn't interrupt. Than again, I should interrupt for my own sake. Those moans used to be meant for I but…I'm being selfish…I don't know what to do.

"Master Scarlet, are you alright? You haven't touched your dinner." My faithful house-elf asked in worry.

"Oh, I'm quite alright Blink…" I answered. I lied.

"Good. Me thinks master was disturbed." Blink said slightly happier. I ate some of my dinner.

"You know what, Blink? I'm not that hungry…just leave it over as leftovers…I may eat later." I said with calmness.

"Okay, Master Scarlet." Blink said with a smile and carried my leftovers away. Maybe I should go to the study and look at some old photos…

-In the Study-

There were pictures of me, Valleria, Charles and Veronica…we all looked so happy. Even though Charles and Valleria constantly fought. I chuckled at my thoughts so much good memories…too much to bear. The door opened I bolted to see who was at the door…it was Veronica.

"Hey, um…Edward?" Veronica said with messy hair.

"Yes?" I said firmly-but-trying-to-make-sure-she-doesn't-notice.

"Did you tell Valleria and Charles about the news?" Veronica asked. I nodded.

"Oh that's good! How are they anyways?" Veronica asked happily.

"They're _fine_. Thanks to Blanche and I. Our supports down them well." I said.

"Oh…that's lovely. Are you looking at our photos?" Veronica said. I flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Err…no. I was just staring at the cover. Isn't the cover attracting…" I said plainly looking at her.

"Those were good times." Veronica said with a tear coming down her face.

"What are you crying about? You're the one who left." I leaned my arm on the desk, placing it on my forehead.

"I-I-I…sometimes regret it…" Veronica said.

"Ha. Sure…" I said. I know I'm being a rude twit. I have to show her though…I can't take it anymore…

"No! Really. I regretted…that I left you; nightmares haunt me when I sleep. I wondered what it would be like if I stayed…"

"But you didn't. That's that. The End." I said wanting to stop this conversation.

"Stop trying to avoid me. I know you are." Veronica said calmly.

"Listen, we better not have a conversation like this when Valleria and Charles get home. I don't want them to hear this." I retorted.

"Fine. They won't." Veronica said.

"They're coming home in about 6 days now…just remember. They're still your children, no matter how much they hate you." I said rudely. N/A: See? I'm speeding it up again. 

"Are you telling me, they despise me? For what exactly?" Veronica said while giving me an evil stare.

"For leaving them clueless…they used to ask me when you'd be coming home…it hurt me even more."

_**-Flashback-**_

"When's mother coming home?" Valleria asked with tears in her eyes.

"You said she'd come back one day. When will that day be?" Charles asked.

"That's it…**SHE'S NOT COMING HOME** and that's **FINAL**!" I yelled.

"You said…-"

"I lied! Okay…I'm sorry." I said with hurt.

"Its okay. Just wanted you to tell the truth…" Charles said.

**-End Flashback-**

"They worried about me? They were only 6 though!" Veronica said.

"How clueless can you get 6 years is old enough to have memory…" I said.

"Well, I've got to have some dinner." Veronica said. I snorted.

"Enjoy." I said.

"I will."

-Draco's POV-

"I didn't get the chance to get James!" I said whining.

"Hmm?" Valleria entered the room. Charles chuckled.

"I wanted to…err…sing the song James!" I retorted.

"I never heard of that song."

"Oh, really? It goes like this!" Blaise said. All of us started singing different tunes. Charles, Blaise and I were trying to sing the oh-so-fake song 'James' to Valleria. We were all trying to make a song (even though Blaise was just repeating the word James over and over again…) but I think she got the idea.

"That's the song?" Valleria said pathetically.

"There's a lot of versions right guys?" I said slowly nodding so the guys would begin nodding with me.

"Right." Blaise and Charles said in unison while chuckling their minds out.

"Don't worry, Hermione told me what you were planning, Draco. I think that's very sweet of you, but there's no point really. Just **six **days! Can't wait until I get home!" Valleria said with a smirk. I looked at Hermione. She gave me a mischievous yet innocent look. I pouted since I couldn't go on with my plan.

"I can't wait either, I have loads of catching up to do with mother and father." Hermione said. I didn't want to be reminded. Good thing I staying with Valleria this summer. 

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Master Malfoy, it says on your schedule…its time to practice for Quidditch." _

"Since when do I have a schedule?" I asked with anger.

"Your father wrote it in a letter of his demands and suggestions. He demanded for you to have a schedule making sure you'd stay healthy and/or happy." The house-elf smiled while waving a letter.

"He **wants** me, to be healthy and happy?" I asked with the tone of yeah right. I grabbed the letter from the elf's hand and slowly read it.

"HE doesn't want me happy nor healthy just wanted a schedule for me, so I wouldn't be too smug the fellow wizards were thinking I was perfectly fine with it! He doesn't want me to be a disgrace to Malfoys!" I yelled I threw the letter aside and stomped to my chambers and slammed the door.

**-End Flashback-.**

Right there, I was staring into space. They all looked at me curiously.

"Drake, my boy. Something wrong?" Charles mocked.

"Oh no…its nothing, really." I answered.

"I'm going to hang out with my friends. Kay?" Moni said to Charles. They kissed and she ran to get her friends.

"Tell him the truth Draco. I mean, if you could tell me, you could tell him." Blaise answered with a smirk. I gave Blaise a dirty look.

"Nah, its nothing. It's just about my parents not being there…and I have to be by myself and stuff." I said carelessly.

"Aw. I'd love to 'hang' with you anytime, Drake but…" Charles said.

"You have plans. Am I right?" I asked. All families have plans at this timing. Len passed the hallway unfocused with his summer homework. Our teachers had given our summer homework since there weren't classes due to the BeauxBatons students arriving.

"Len could hang out with you." Richardson said with a mere questionable look on her face. I scrunched my face up. Len stopped in his tracks. 

"Excuse me? Have you ever stopped to think that I had plans?" Len said.

"Most students don't live near you, Len. Well, not in our town that is." Richardson said with a huff. Len sat near her continuing his homework.

"Um, back to topic? I'm staying with Valleria." I said with boredom.

"Hey, what about the BeauxBatons kids, eh? You." Blaise pointed at me.

"Marrying Valleria." Blaise presented Valleria with two hands.

"I guess it blew over. Some people thought it was actually true others just shrugged it off." Richardson said. 

"Is that the truth? I've been thinking about it the whole time." a voice came from far away. We all turned to see who it was. It was James.

"What is?" I stood up.

"The whole thing with Valleria marrying **you**." He poked a finger at my chest.

"Don't call me by my first name." Valleria said quietly.

"What did you say to me?" James said looking up at Valleria.

"What are you, deaf? I said **don't call me by my first name**!" Valleria said crossing her arms and turning her body not to face James' face.

"What's shoved up your ass? Where's the Valleria I used to know?" James said.

"Which was?" Len asked with curiosity.

"Valleria used to be all bubbly and perky." James said whiling rolling his eyes cause he had to answer such a pointless question.

"Listen Valleria, this school's done something to you. All these riff-raff friends of yours changed you! Can't you see that?" James said trying to make Valleria understand.

"Oh really? Maybe I didn't like being bubbly!" Valleria yelled.

"Flirt-flirt-ha-ha." Charles said with seriousness.

"You didn't like it? You didn't like it? Ha! It was like you were the happiest girl in the world at school! I mean, how could you not be happy? Perfect boyfriend, perfect money—."

"Yes, that's the reason you liked her." Charles said standing up to face James face-to-face. Charles and I were already facing him with killer eyes.

"What? I liked her cause she was my girlfriend. Duh!" James said rudely.

"No. You said a reason that made you like her." Charles said.

"Which one?"

"Dumbass, you only said two. One of them was perfect money. Guess what buddy, that's not what makes people fall in love." I said confronting him. Valleria smiled.

"See? I have people who **_care_**. As youcan see, caring is to pay attention to, standing up for one another. Too bad you didn't know that." Valleria stood wiped the dust of her skirt and walked to the Slytherin Common Room. All of us joined her.

"See you around." Len said laughing to himself.

-Mr. Scarlet's POV-

Blanche just came home. Better put on some smiles.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" she said while covering my eyes. All I could do is smile. She's delighting. 

"I'm okay." I've been lying a lot lately. Hey, but I'm sort of used to it.

"You're lying, Edward. Your ex-wife has been getting on your case?" Blanche said while telling Blink to get her dinner.

"No, no, no. I mean well…yes. Her company here, but she's not being annoying or anything… oh yeah! Are you excited for Valleria and Charles to come home?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" Blanche said with a squeal. Either she was glad about what I just said, or she's happy because her dinner had just arrived.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She asks too much questions I think it rubbed off Valleria.

"I mean, I have work during summer. You have work during summer. We'll have to take turns taking care of the kids. Oh yeah, did I tell you that Draco is staying with us too?" I said in one breath.

"Oh, Draco…Valleria's boyfriend?" Blanche asked.

"Yep. That's the one. Well, I've been planning to get the guys better." I said.

"Aren't you close with them already?" Blanche said.

"Yes, but not as close as Valleria. I mean, I only stick with Valleria cause' she seems easier to deal with, I guess." I said.

"That's what I think with the guys! So you're planning a little switch-a-roo? So I can get closer with Valleria?" Blanche asked me.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking…except for the vocabulary of 'switch-a-roo'. You got those words from Charles, didn't you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! He taught me another one too…Flirt-flirt-ha-ha he says that it sort of means bubbly and light-headed." Blanche said with a giggle.

"To think he's related to me." I said laughing with Blanche.

-Veronica's POV- (I'm jumping, jumping, jumping)

To just think! Valleria and Charles despise me? Edward's being a tad rude…he wasn't so cold before. I don't know what I was thinking the day I left them. I so badly wanted to see Valleria or Charles grow up. I'm excited to see them. Since their both seventeen now. Yes, I do remember their birthday. Edward seems to think that I've forgotten every little thing about all of them. Trust me, my family is a scar that would be in my life forever. I have a black pit in my heart telling them 'Go back!' its just now that they hate me…what's the point. I'll probably end up leaving them again. Leo, my boyfriend has just been helping out really. I mean we've been having…err…but I still haven't fulfilled my part as a mother. So I'm going to send him back. I'm sitting on my bed (of course, with Leo).

"Err…Leo?" I asked stuttering.

"Yes, sugar?" He said.

"Would mind going back to France without me?" I said.

"Well, oui, of course." He said in that French accent.

"Cause…" I said I don't want him to react in the wrong way.

"What is it Mon Cherie?" Leo asked with a hurt expression.

"Listen, I don't want my children to go face-to-face with you. I don't want them to meet you. Don't take this the wrong way." I said with a tone of plead in my voice.

"I think I get it." Leo said. With a hurt yet angry smile.

"Please, Leo. I'll send you letters or something." I said to Leo.

"I'll wait for your owl. Aurevoir." Leo said with a smile. I watched him as he apparated to France. I want to tell Edward…so he could stop worrying.

"Edward!" I said running down the stairs. I saw him and Blanche kissing. Why am I hurting so badly? He's my ex-husband…I shouldn't be jealous. Why am I jealous? Edward ended the kiss and wiped his mouth.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hold on. Blanche your home! How was your day at the Ministry?" I asked. 

"Same. Everything's always the same." She said while taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I sent Leo home. I felt uncomfortable with him around in this house." I said to Edward hoping he'd get my message in apologizing.

"Thank you, I thank you for still respecting my opinions. I didn't really liked it when he was around. I'd better go to sleep." I checked the clock. Wow! It was already 10:54pm? Interesting.

"Yes, me too. I have work tomorrow." Blanche said with a last bite of her dinner and ran up to her room.

"So do I, so do I…" Edward went to follow Blanche before he went upstairs I just had to say,

"Do you accept my apology?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I think I do. Good night." Edward said with a smile. That's the first time I've seen him smile.

N/A: I hope you liked it! Next chapter would be their last day at Hogwarts for the year! Summer! Summer! W00t, W00t! R&R Thanks! WalkingDead


	7. Blood Filthy Traitors

**Blood Filthy Traitors**

**Draco's POV**"So! Almost the end of this year! Surprisingly. I'll miss you, Hermione." Valleria said with a sincere smile.

"I'll miss you too! You're like my best friend! Totally!" Hermione said with a smile back

"Valleria, I need to talk to you…alone?" I said with a smile trying to hide my tense.

"Err…yeah okay." Valleria said with a questionable look. Both of us went outside of the Great Hall.

"Remember? What the Dark Lord said? Don't get too close. Our fathers would be devastated if they knew you got 'attached' to her. It's for your own safety! You know what they can do to us…we've seen good examples before, remember?" I said.

"I-I-I know…" Valleria said with a firm look but in those eyes, I could tell she was hurting.

"Why do you think I didn't go all friendly-friend with Richardson?"

"You've been hanging out with Charles too much." Valleria said.

"Don't change the subject but…yeah I do. The Richardsons are _traitors _it was our duty to befriend them and gain their trust. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" I said.

"Hold on…does Blaise knows about this?" Valleria asked with severe ness.

"Nope…Dark Lord sort of didn't want him to know. Dark Lord said 'he was getting **too **close'." I said. Valleria looked at me with a look that said 'no way' all over it.

"Blaise is going to be crushed…" Valleria said. I cupped her chin.

"Look into my eyes. You think I want to do this?" I said. Valleria looked irresistibly in my cold gray eyes. Valleria could never resist.

"If we dishonor our families, what'll everyone think?" I said.

"True." She escaped from my cup.

"We're stuck and screwed, admit it." I said.

"I did a long time ago." She answered.

Flashback

_"I admit we're stuck and screwed." Valleria said **yesterday**. _

End Flashback.

"It was like it was just yesterday." Valleria said.

"Err…"

"What do we do?" Valleria said.

"Do what we always do." I said.

"Do what they told us to do was we have to do it?" Valleria said with a tongue twister sort of way.

"Yes." I said with a sigh. Just to think of Blaise's face…I don't want to think of it.

"Let's go back before they think something is suspicious." I said.

"Okay." Valleria agreed. We both walked into the Great Hall and Richardson, Blaise, Little Richardson and Charles stared at us.

"We're still together." Valleria said. They all let out a breath of air. "Charles knows right?" I muttered in Valleria's ear. Valleria nodded.

"How many days until the end of the year?" Little Richardson asked.

"1!" Richardson said hugging her brother. I guess we'll have to get her brother too. I'm doing to regret this I can feel it. I could see the regret flowing through Valleria's eyes.

**Valleria's POV**

'Siblings that close don't deserve to be seperated. They've been seperated enough already' that thought came flowing through my head so many times. Its constantly repeating. I don't want to do it but...

_flashback _

"You think I want you to do this? I don't want you to" Mr.Scarlet stared at her daughter before getting in the Hogwarts Express to start her 6th year.

"Than why the Hell am I supposed to this?" I asked boiling my head in anger. Why am I, Valleria Vivica Scarlet supposed to befriend somebody I barely know!

"The Dark Lord...well, we wouldn't want to deceive him...now would we?" Mr.Scarlet said with running his hand through his hair.

"Merlin, Father! Why don't you get somebody else's son or daughter to do it! What about the Parkinsons!" I said.

"I'm one of the Dark Lord's right hands. The worse thing we can do to them is take away their 'new' daughter away from them. I swore to myself, I wouldn't decline." Mr.Scarlet said.

"Okay, father." I agreed. I know what kind of trouble he's going through. He agreed to a long-life mark.

"Lucius is also asked Draco to do it too. I sort of told Charles too." Mr.Scarlet said.

"It's okay. I've got to go, I have to greet first years. Dumbledore sent a letter that I was an unofficial greeter. Bye!" I said as I gave him a hug and left for the train.

end flashback

I looked at the clock it was 9 o'clock. I've...got to go think. Tomorrow is the last day with Richardson. Than, I'll have to put a-a-a mask. Yes, I have to put on the Death Eater mask to disguise myself. I have to, I can't tell her myself. What am I going to say? "Hi Hermione, I'm going to kill you just for the sake of the Dark Lord. Nice meeting you! Have a nice time in Hell." God. I've got to go think.

"Err...I'm going to go to my dorm room, I need to think. Like, I need to pack...I haven't started! Yeah..that's it." I stuttered.

"You need any help?" Hermione said excitedly knowing I would say yes.

"Err, not tonight ok?" I said with hurt. Her smile drooped a bit.

"Oh, ok." She said in a whisper-like way.

I spent 3 hours sitting against the wall starring at the ceiling. I looked at my hands. Are these the same hands that would do the worse sin anybody could do. Become a traitor. I never liked traitors, but now I am one. No, its not my hands I'm supposed to be starring at my wand, that's the object that'll do the sin. I don't want to hurt her, so I'll do it fast and painless. I can't believe Draco has to kill her little brother. He's only in the first year too...he deserves better. I don't know...I'll let him get away. I think he'd rather die than having Hermione die though...I'm getting tired...good night.

**-Next & Last Day-**

In the next 48 hours I'm going to do something I would never do if I had a choice. I'm not going to attack her right when I get home. I need to collect myself together. I need breakfast.

"Morning." I said to Draco.

"Hey. Last day." He reminded me.

"Last day that we stay pure." I reminded him.

"Hey, its not like we were ever pure." Draco said. I couldn't help but smile.

"While you help me pack, we're going to talk." I said to Draco.

"You're so demanding." Draco said.

"I know." I smirked.

**Mrs. Richardson's POV **

At least they stopped fighting. Just yesterday, Roly got a girlfriend, (with the help of my husband of course) her name is Julia. She's a sweet lady. I can't wait for Hermione and Len to come home! Their father is awaiting for their arrival. He even set up a little party for them. Hermione can invite those friends of hers: Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron and Valleria. Hermione will be so happy. I've never gotten the chance to know that Valleria girl. Oh, and Draco. Can't forget him. Draco...M-M-Malfoy and S-S-Scarlet..._don't think of their surnames, don't think of their surnames and don't think of their surnames! _

**Mr.Scarlet's POV **

"They'll have to prepare once they get home." I told Veronica and Blanche. Blanche was on the verge of tears flooding the whole sanctuary, and Veronica had a restless look on her face but seemed worried.

"What if they get hurt?" Blanche asked me, but I don't want to think about it.

"Yeah! What if they get hurt?" Veronica worried.

"Come on, it will be fast. They'll both sneak in their house, Avada him, Avada her. Get out. Nobody will know." I said coldly while starring at the masks and giant black robes folded perfectly on the coffee table awaiting their arrival.

"I mean, why couldn't we took care of it, we could've got Leslie right?" Veronica said.

"If I wasn't mistaken, it sounds like you want to do this mission instead of Valleria." I said sternly.

"Of course I do! I mean, I'd rather do it than Valleria to. Or Draco. I don't want any of them to experience this. I'm a Death Eater, and I know what done is done. So why couldn't I just do it?" Veronica said protectively.

"The problem is, of course they'll try to unmask you, if Richardson does...he'll be like _what's going on? _Valleria's more closer than you to Hermione, Veronica." Blanche answered.

"You're right." Veronica said settling down.

"Is Charles going too?" Veronica asked remembering about Charles.

"Yes, as a back-up." I said.

"Oh no! What if I lose both of my babies in one day!" Veronica started weeping. Merlin...she does care about them...

"It'll be ok, Veronica. We're talking about Valleria, Charles and Draco here. That's Negative Nut, Homeschooler and Ferret we're talking about!" Blanche said.

"You're right yet again." Veronica said wiping her tears as her make-up got ruined by her tears.

**-Hogwarts- **

"We're finally going." Draco said to Valleria as they kissed.

"I'll miss you." Blaise said to Hermione.

"I'll miss you too." She said when they kissed. Len twisted his face.

We all got into the compartment and enjoyed our last minutes together. We got off the compartment where we saw our parents waiting and we all went our seprate ways.

**Harry's POV **

I'm back with the Dursleys again.

"Who's she?" Dudley pointed his giant sausage finger somewhere.

"Now, now, Duddykins. Don't point its rude." Aunt Petunia said. I looked over my shoulder where Dudley pointed there stood Valleria hugging her well, step-mother.

"That's a girl in my year, why would you want to know Duddsy?" I mocked him.

"She's...pretty." Dudley stuttered. Aunt Petunia gasped. Either because she knew that Valleria was a witch or because Dudley just said he had a interest in something other than the tele or food.

"My Duddykins! Like a girl! Harry, introduce her to us, immediately." Aunt Petunia said sharply.

"Err...okay." This was the oddest situation in my life with the Dursleys.

"Valleria! Valleria! Over here!" Valleria looked around until she saw the source of the sound. She came running.

"What is it, Harry? Err..." She looked my relatives with utter disgust but she was trying to hide it.

"Err, Valleria. This is my cousin, Dudley." I said stepping aside to the large boy. Dudley took out his hand from his pocket and brought it up wanting to shake hands with Valleria.

"Charmed." Dudley said.

"I'm sure you are." Valleria said starring at his hand not knowing what to do with it. From behind her, I saw Draco. Draco looked at me in confusion and rage. I gave him I'll-tell-you-later look.

"We'll wait for you in the car, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said while Aunt Petunia left with him.

"Who's this, Valleria?" Dudley said as if he thought Draco was a random guy who was coming over to hit on Valleria. Boy, is he in for a shock.

"Oh him? He's Draco, Draco Malfoy." Valleria said but Dudley interrupted with a bunch of laughter.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Valleria said.

"Listen buddy, you've got no chance. Valleria like tough guys. Not snobs." Dudley said trying to impress her.

"Let me finish." Valleria said loudly.

"What is it?" Dudley said. Oh this is FUNNY!

"Draco here, is my boyfriend." Valleria said hoping to knock some scense into Dudley.

"Oh...sorry." Dudley said. Than he took one good look at Draco. Draco was about two feet taller than him. Heck, even Valleria was taller. I was taller. Everybody's taller than Dudley the pudgy little pig. Draco had a dark look set upon his face.

"Let's go home, Harry." he said sing-song like.

"Fine. Whatever you say Duds." I said mockingly. I turned back on Draco and Valleria they both stood there looking at each other to check if they had Muggle germs.

**Hermione's Part-y! **

"Do I look good?" Valleria asked Draco.

"Of course you do, if you didn't I wouldn't allow you to leave the place." Draco said with a smirk as Valleria playfully punched him.

"Just to think she doesn't know what's going to happen to her." Valleria said with guilt.

"Its ok! We'll run in, kill, run out. Simple. Not now though...I meant way, way, way later." Draco said. Valleria smiled but it hurted every time she'd smile. How could she smile, when she's becoming a traitor to a friend who has thought she was the best thing in the world that's happened to her.

"How could you be so..._chilled _about this?" Valleria asked Draco.

"Well, think of it this way...if you took it seriously, than it would be in your memory forever. If you think of it as another prank or something, you won't remember it as long as if you took it seriously." Draco replied.

"Let's go." Valleria said to Draco as they walked inside the Richardson's Mansion.

"Hello, Valleria." Mrs.Richardson welcomed her and hugged her as if she was a daughter. If only she knew that Valleria was going make her world all come to an end.

"Draco...hello." Mrs.Richardson said with a sencere smile. Draco looked up at her.

"Hi." Draco simply said. Mrs.Richardson only kept calling them by their first name because she kept her promise, not to call them by their surnames. Their surnames gave her the chills, reminded her of how she was a traitor to her _old _compagnions.

_flashback _

"Leslie...you haven't been loyal to me. Running for help from Dumbledore...isn't the best thing for you to do." Voldemort said tapping his fingers impatiently on his throne.

"I had no choice. I was..." Leslie collapsed. Hugh rushed over beside her to help her up.

_  
"Are you defying me as well, Hugh?" Voldemort said drawlingly. Hugh just gave him a dark look. _

"Tsk, tsk. You were one of the very best. I could've given you a great award...Hugh. Defy me and perish at my feet." Voldemort said.

"Shall I, kill them?" A cold voice from the group of Death Eaters. Guessing it Lucius Malfoy.

"I'll handle the woman, you don't have a good thing with them." joked the second voice sounding like Edward Scarlet.

"No, they shall see their faith in the future, and so will you two." The two Death Eaters sighed of relief.

"Go." Voldemort told Leslie and Hugh.

"Traitors." said a Parkinson under her hood.

"Shut up." said a Scarlet under his.

end flashback

"Um, they're having the party in the backyard, I'm just getting some tea." Mrs.Richardson said.

"Ok. See you there." Valleria said.

_'I'll see you there.' _a malicious Mr.Scarlet-like voice rang through her head.

Valleria and Draco had already went to the backyard before Mrs.Richardson could ask her question.

"How's your fathers.." Her voice trailed away as she figured that they weren't there.

**Hermione's POV **

Yay! A my party is complete! This must be a perfect party, or I'll be devastated. I'll smile anyways! Here come Valleria and Draco! I ran up to her to hug her and she did a soft smile. Draco just looked at both of us and rushed over to Blaise. I sort of...listened in on their conversation.

"Hey." Draco said in a mannerly fashion.

"Hey." Blaise said patting his hand on the seat beside him and Draco sat there.

"What's new?" Blaise said.

"I wish there was something new." Draco said with a laugh. Blaise laughed with him.

"You know, I've never had a party like this." Draco said sighing. Uh-oh is this a good thing?

"What'cha mean? If your dissing my girlfriend's party you're welcome to leave." Blaise said with sarcasm since, Draco for one, was his friend. I smiled at how Blaise was standing up for me.

"No! I meant, usually the parties I went to were fancy ballroom dances and all those boring things..." Draco said with a sigh.

"Where the Ministry's there, and to them your Malfoy's perfect little son?" Blaise said. Draco nodded and sighed. Aw, Draco needs this party to be a blast. I don't think dancing will cheer him up. I stared at Valleria than Draco. I went up to Valleria and whispered in her ear.

_"Have some fun with Draco. Go ahead, make out. Do a little snog." _I whispered in her ear. She looked at me like I was mad.

_"Are you trying to emberess me in front of your mother and father?" _Valleria hissed back.

_"No! Draco just needs this party better than any of us." _I whispered.

_"Fine, fine. More private though. Got any good places?" _She said cunningly.

_"Yeh, use that corner. Over there." _A pointed to a corner and Valleria saw how dark and unnoticeable it was.

_"Ok, thanks." _Valleria said as she unbuttoned some of the buttons on her shirt. I watched her stalk closely than she sat on Draco's lap. The face the Draco did when Valleria got on his lap was priceless. I think she knew which spot she'd have to sit on to 'turn' him on. Blaise stared at him with utter confusion than he got the point he gave his best pal a secret thumbs up behind Valleria and got up 'pretending' to get some more chicken legs. Than I watched Valleria drag Draco by the corner and watch them do a little snog. I never knew that both of them were very, emotional...it was like they entwined...they were one. I've never had that with Blaise, I guess I'm too scared. I thought it was none of my buisness and I should stop, so I stopped looking.

"Heyyyyyy." Blaise came with a bottle. I looked at the bottle it was FireWhisky.

"My God! Blaise! I didn't know you drink!" I screamed.

"No need to get all tight, It's not strong. It isn't my first time either. So I'm a professional." Blaise said giggling. I for one thing, this is unnescessary.

"Blaise, put the bottle down." I said calmly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaise said.

"I don't want any drinking at my party." I told him the same firm, calm voice.

"Come on, one sip..." Blaise said. I know I didn't want to do this...**smack**. Blaise looked at me and held his cheek. Valleria and Draco stopped snogging and starred at us.

"Blaise! Why did you force that on me!" I said to him firmly, so everybody at the party wouldn't notice.

"Force what, babe?" He said.

"Stop calling me babe! And I meant that." I pointed at the FireWhisky.

"Err...I think I should leave. Sorry, Richardson." Blaise walked through the rose gate. He called me...Richardson, that's not a good sign, but I don't care! I'm pissed off now...Valleria kissed Draco as if saying 'one for the road' and sort of gave him a signal to go chase after Blaise. Draco saw the signal and went chasing after Blaise.

_"A good snog, gone bad." _I heard him mutter to himself.

**Draco's POV**

What the Hell does he think he was doing? Getting drunk, and making me stop snogging Valleria? I didn't know she was in the mood...mmm. Its all Blaise's fault. Oh well, being his friend I have to go and 'talk' about his problems. Since the party was in the backyard, he was sitting on the front porch, his green-ish eyes dancing among the Firewhisky.

"Hi." I said not to cause a dramatic affect. Blaise just shifted his head so fast, I swear I heard his neck crack.

"Oh. It's you." Blaise said as his eyes still danced with the Firewhisky, which he was now fiddling with in a figure eight.

"What were you expecting? Bozo the clown?" I asked sarcastically.

"I didn't want to get drunk...I just had the Firewhisky with me, than I took a sip. Like I always do, remember? I started drinking when I was fourteen. Yet, you, the Slytherin Prince, badest of the bad, haven't had a whole bottle of Firewhisky. I mean, you've had your drinks but you haven't finished one single bottle...ever." I smirked at his comment, but it was very true.

"Well, that prooves one thing...doesn't it?" I said. Blaise just kept on starring at his bottle, which now the liquid was twirling while he twirled it. I took the bottle from him and threw it into the rubbish bin.

"Err...thanks." Blaise stuttered.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something." I lied. I went to go the Richardson. Hey, even though we're supposed to kill them. Make sure she has the time of her life.

_"Forgive him. We make mistakes."_ I whispered to Richardson.

"We've got to go...do something. Right Valleria?" I gave Valleria a warning look.

"Um, yes." Valleria understood and we both left.

(Oh-no! Their going on with the plan...too bad. What'll happen? I don't know. Actually, I do. But don't want to tell you -winks-) MrsWalkinDead


End file.
